Shugo chara love!
by Black Shooter Girl
Summary: sigue a los personajes de shugo chara en una nueva aventura llena de amor, magia, desesperación y oscuridad...¿Podrá Amu enfrentarse a los sentimientos oscuros? ¿a su nueva enemiga? ¿quién obtendrá el amor de amu? ¿cómo se enfrentará a sus propias personalidades? Shugo chara Love! AMUTO en su mayoría LEAN! :DDDD
1. Chapter 1

**APAREZCO CON UNA NUEVA HISTORIA DE SHUGO CHARA!  
amu está en la secundaria y se prepara para una nueva aventura  
**

**amuto  
algo de tadamu  
y otras parejas importantes en la serie**

si les gusta continuo 

**Capítulo 1: secundaria Seisen**.

— ¡Amu-chan! Despierta…

—Amu-chan, se hace tarde…

— ¡AMU-CHAAAAN! —gritaron al unísono las charas de Amu que estaban desesperadas; el primer día en la secundaria Seisen, no podía darse el lujo de levantarse tarde.

— ¿¡Qué!? ¿Qué? — me levanté sobresaltada, pero solo eran mis charas. Me tumbé en la cama de nuevo, esperando dormir.

— ¡Amu-chan! ¡Es tarde! ¡Mira la hora! —dijo Miki con su tono de madre molesta

—Es temprano…—dije entre bostezos

—Es inútil, Amu-chan no llegará a tiempo a la secundaria…—habló suu… Un momento… ¡¿la secundaria!? ¿¡Es hoy!? Antes de hacer un movimiento repentino para levantarme y buscar mi uniforme Ran hizo…

— ¡Chara change!

Un broche de corazón apareció en mi cabello y comencé a correr por toda la habitación para arreglarme. Gracias a Ran estuve lista en solo un minuto.

No quise perder más tiempo así que no tome mi desayuno, me despedí de todos y comencé a correr en dirección a la academia Seisen. ¿Qué cosas podrían esperarme?

—Amu-chan, ¿Tadase, Rima y Kukai estarán ahí? —preguntó Dia

—Sí…— no lo había pensado ¡Mis amigos estarán ahí! Es un nuevo comienzo… ¿da miedo? ¡no! ¡Es emocionante!

—WAAAAAAAAA….ESTO ES…. ¡MÁS GRANDE QUE LA ACADEMIA SEIYO! —las chicas y yo nos quedamos sorprendidas, ¡cómo encontraría mi salón en todo este laberinto!

—Amu-chan, intenta por aquí —me guió suu por un pasillo oscuro

—Tal vez esté por aquí —seguí a Miki por otro pasillo

—Si bajamos por esta escalera…— ¡Imposible!

— ¡Lo logré! —abrí la puerta corrediza y todo el salón de clases y el profesor me miraron.

— etto…gomen…

— ¿quién es usted? —preguntó el profesor

—Hi- Hinamori Amu…

—llega tarde…pase

— ¡sí!

Rima estaba ahí, me siguió con la mirada reprimiendo una risita, kusu kusu estaba a su lado riendo abiertamente, mis charas volaron hacia ella y hablaron con la tranquilidad de que nadie podría verlas.

Me senté delante de rima y ella me susurró al oído, —Amu-chan se quedó dormida — me avergoncé ya que el hecho era totalmente cierto.

La clase continuó y yo no podía dejar de ver a la ventana, ¿cuántas cosas podrían pasar en este año?

Dia me miró y me guiñó un ojo, así supe que todo iba a estar bien; sonreí y volví a prestar atención.

MIKI: *A LA HORA DE LA SALIDA*

Cuando salimos de la última clase, Rima y yo caminamos por los pasillos que para mí todos parecían iguales.

Nuestra conversación se basó en lo que habíamos hecho en el verano hasta que apareció una figura bastante familiar…

— ¡Tadase! —me acerqué trotando hacia él… se veía tan apuesto con ese uniforme…Tadase-kun….que sexy….

— ¡Amu-chan! —volví a la realidad. Kiseki saludó a las chicas haciéndose el pequeño (gran) rey como siempre.

—Tadase —dijo rima —Amu-chan llegó tarde a clase

— ¡Rima!

— ¿te perdiste, Hinamori-san?

—Pues…etto…sí, algo así

—Qué extraño —se tomó la barbilla —es muy fácil encontrar los salones por aquí

—Sí, es verdad —secundó Rima

— ¿viste los mapas? —preguntó el Tadase

— ¿mapas? —preguntó Ran por mi

—estaban en la entrada, te indican el edificio y el salón que te toca, además de donde está cada uno —. Están muy claros

— ¿¡Nani!? —casi me desvanezco tanto ajetreo para nada.

Tadase, Rima y los charas soltaron risitas, al final terminé por reírme yo también.

— ¿de qué tanto se ríen? —preguntó una voz ajena a la del grupo

— ¡Kukai! —dijimos todos

—Yo —nos sonrió, Daichi hizo la señal de la buena suerte.

Salimos del edificio charlando y riendo.

—entonces Rima y yo estamos en el edificio Cross….

—yo estoy en el Heart y Kukai está en el Spade

— ¡este edificio sí que es grande! —comentó Suu muy feliz

—Oh, también deberían saber que el director de esta escuela es Tsukasa…

— ¡Qué! —gritamos Rima, Tadase y yo ante el comentario de Kukai, hasta los Shugo Chara se sorprendieron.

—Ese tío ya no me dice nada —comentó Tadase para sí mismo.

—eso parece… bueno chicos, me toca cuidar a Ami, jeje, tengo que irme ya —estaba por irme cuando una chica de cabello negro pasó corriendo, alcanzó a golpearme tan fuerte que perdí el equilibrio e iba cayendo, jamás llegué a azotar el suelo ya que Tadase me tomó fuerte y me sostuvo entre sus brazos, lo miré y me sonrojé bastante.

Cuando pude ponerme de nuevo en mis pies, Kukai y rima le gritaron a la chica que me había tumbado, que por cierto ni siquiera volteó a verme

— ¡Ten más cuidado!

— ¡Hey! ¡Regresa!

—está bien chicos, estoy bien

SUU: *CAMINO A CASA*

— ¿Fue mi imaginación o esa chica tenía una esencia de huevo x? —dijo Día

— ¿de verdad? —pregunté

—No… yo no lo sentí —apuntó Miki

Sin embargo yo me quedé pensando.

Cuando llegué a casa tarde, Mamá me recibió en la puerta con un papel blanco entre sus manos, y me sonrió como suele hacerlo.

—Amu-chan, tengo algo para ti —Entonces Papá asomó su cabeza —te ha llegado una carta, y creo que una especial.

— ¿carta?

—Sí, de un chico.

Y por mi mente cruzó…

— ¡Un chico! —De los ojos de Papá comenzaron a salir cascadas —Amu es tan joven…

—Pa-papa… —dijo Mamá

—Gracias mamá…iré a mi cuarto —mi mamá asintió

—One-chaan tiene una carta del neko mimi

Ya en mi habitación pude abrir la carta; efectivamente era de Ikuto…Ikuto… las manos me temblaban y el color de mi rostro cambió. Lo que decía en su carta cambió todo mi día.

Continuará…

AVANCES:

—Los rumores dicen que se metió en problemas ayer, el primer día, y la cambiaron de edificio… por eso está aquí (…)

—Soy Hinamori Amu, quizás empezamos mal, ¿Cómo te llamas? —le extendí la mano

—Mimori Shinoda, y los rumores que escuchaste, son totalmente ciertos.

— ¡¿cualquier personalidad en una personalidad x?! (…)

—Ikuto… ¿no regresará? (…)


	2. capítulo 2: Chara x

**Capítulo 2: Chara X**

_Amu_

_En estos momentos me encuentro en Inglaterra, cada vez estoy más cerca de mi padre, cualquier músico que me ve me reconoce como su hijo, por el momento formo parte de una orquesta que viaja por distintas partes de Europa, tal vez así poder encontrarlo, y obtener las respuestas que necesito, la verdad no sé qué espero que me diga, pero cuando lo vea sabré qué es lo que busco.  
¿Qué tal la secundaria?, Tsukasa me dijo que él era el director… ¿sorprendida?  
_

_Amu, dame tiempo, no termines enamorándote de Tadase aún, todavía sostengo mi promesa._

Me detuve por un momento y me sonrojé a más no poder, su promesa… ¿cómo olvidarla?  
Él dijo que me enamoraría del él...

Continué.

_Aún hay algo que temo que suceda, y es la cuestión de no volver…y por eso es que decido preguntarte, sí no supieras nada de mí… ¿me esperarías?_

_No espero respuesta, sólo quiero que lo pienses._

_Te amo. Ikuto. _

_PD: ¿recuerdas que te dije que la ducha de tu casa era muy pequeña para dos personas? En donde me hospedo el espacio es suficiente para dos. _

— ¡Qué! ¡Maldito gato callejero! —estoy segura de que me salía humo por la cabeza, esa posdata, ¡gato pervertido! Aún tan lejos de casa me hace….me hace…

Lo pensé por un momento… ¿cómo? ¿Su miedo? …Ikuto… ¿no regresará?

Mi corazón comenzó a agitarse ¿lo esperaré? ¿Qué me quiso decir? No, no, no…ya no pienses en eso Amu.

—Amu, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Día

— ¡sí, perfectamente!

—Te recomiendo que te des prisa con tu tarea —dijo Miki señalando la pila de libros amontonados. ¡Cuánta tarea!

RAN: *AL DÍA SIGUIENTE*

Ésta vez me levanté incluso antes que mis charas, la carta de Ikuto todavía me daba vueltas en la cabeza. Me mojé el rostro con agua fría y me arreglé, creí que saldrían brillos de mi cuerpo al ver lo bien que me quedaba el uniforme.

— ¡Amu-chan estás radiante! —me dijeron mis compañeras

Hice un gesto obstinado y me acomodé un mechón que había salido de su lugar.

— ¡Vámonos! —después de un buen desayuno y una caminata tranquila a Seisen, llegué a mi salón y me acomodé cerca de la ventana, ¡qué vista!, estar en el último piso me parecía maravilloso.

Poco a poco fueron llegando los demás compañeros, Rima me saludó y me dijo que Kusu-Kusu había sentido una vibra extraña unos momentos antes.

— ¿Un huevo x?

—Posiblemente, Kusu-Kusu intentó seguir el rastro pero desapareció —dijo Rima en gesto pensativo

—a lo mejor aparece de nuevo —le contesté. —ayer Dia también sintió algo así, pero ni Ran, ni Miki, ni Suu, pudieron sentirlo

— Extraño —.

Al quedarnos en silencio, pudimos escuchar los murmullos de dos chicas que se sentaban cerca.

— ¿Escuchaste? Se metió en problemas ayer, ¡se ve muy rebelde! —dijo Megumi, a otra chica, si mal lo recuerdo su nombre era Yuri.

—Amu —dijo Rima —parece que empezaron nuevos rumores de ti.

— ¿Qué? Pero si no he hecho nada malo…solo llegar tarde…

—Amu-chan, creo que no están hablando de ti —Miki señaló a la puerta, acababa de entrar una chica… ¡La chica que me empujó!

Megumi y Yuri, volvieron a murmurar:

—Sí, es ésa chica, la transfirieron de edificio, ayer fue apenas el primer día y ya es toda una rebelde.

—Eso suena cool…—dijo Yuri —Pero será mejor alejarnos, también se ve muy ruda.

—Ne…

La chica pelinegra se sentó cerca de la puerta y mantuvo su vista al frente. Esos rumores me recordaron a todo el embrollo que se armó cuando estuve en la Academia Seiyo.

Se me hizo difícil hacer amigos, no quería que esta chica tuviera los mismos problemas que yo, _¡Si, me acercaré a ella y seré su primera amiga!_

Me puse delante de ella, y le sonreí.

— ¡Hi! Soy Hinamori Amu—le extendí la mano —bienvenida al edificio Cross.

La chica hizo caso omiso de mi presentación, no obstante no dejaba de mirarme, Ran, Miki, Suu y Dia se acercaron a mí para ver que sucedía.

—eh…quizás empezamos mal, soy Amu, ¿cómo te llamas?

—Mimori Shinoda —se puso de pie, Mimori estaba de mi estatura, pero su piel era más pálida y sus ojos tenían tonos escarlatas, su cabello negro y corto le quedaba perfecto a su tono de voz serio —Sé lo que pretendes, no necesito amigos.

La chica se dirigió a la puerta, pero antes de irse se giró a verme

—lo de ayer no fue un accidente…y por cierto, los rumores que escuchaste de las chicas, son totalmente ciertos.

Me quedé totalmente atónita. Escuché algo de las charas que por el momento me pareció algo insignificante:

— ¿No les pareció que esa chica podía vernos? —comentó Suu

—Sí, había algo extraño en su mirada —dijo Ran

—Pero no sentí ninguna esencia de huevo x en ella —al final dijo Miki

—Esa chica… es muy extraña —llegó Rima viendo la puerta por la que había salido.

Mimori Shinoda se había saltado las clases, comenzó a caminar por los jardines de la secundaria.

— Bien hecho Mimori, nadie necesita el apoyo de Hinamori Amu, podémos arreglar nuestros asuntos nosotras solas.

— es verdad Cho, Hinamori amu, solo será un fastidio para nuestros planes. —Mimori levantó su mirada y vio a su Shugo chara flotar frente a ella. —además Cho, te tengo a ti, y contigo nunca estaré sola.

—hmm…si claro Mimori — Cho no era la mejor personalidad del mundo, se mostraba fría incluso con su propietaria, y su aspecto no era el más armónico, su vestido de lolita oscura y su cabello blanco con ojos tintos, inspiraban una esencia oscura, más no era un Chara X, ésa era la personalidad de Mimori.

— Bueno Cho, es hora de trabajar, ¡Chara Change!

En la espalda de Mimori aparecieron unas pequeñas alas de mariposa. Mimori utilizó su ataque: _poisonous polen_

Los chicos que estaban ahí expulsaron sus huevos y pronto hubo una x en ellos.

DIA: *EN CLASE DE MATEMÁTICAS*

— ¡amu!, hay una presencia de huevos x muy fuerte —espetó Ran

— ¡Rima! —Rima asintió y salimos del salón de clases hacia los jardines más ocultos de Seisen

— ¡Vamos! ¡Mi corazón! ¡Abrir! — Rima y yo hicimos Chara nari: Amulet Heart y Clown drop.

— ¿Dónde está? —Rima buscaba con la mirada

Escuchamos unos pasos acercarse. Tadase y Kukai se aproximaban ya en su chara nari.

— ¡la presencia aparece y desaparece! —dijo Tadase.

Una quinta persona apareció ante nosotros.

— Pero si son los guardianes de la academia Seiyo… ¿buscaban estos? —Mimori señaló a los huevos x

— ¡déjalos! —Grité — ¿Qué quieres hacer con ellos?

— ¿hacer?, nada, solo destruirlos

—¡No! —intenté detenerla con el Heart rod pero el viento que provocaba su esencia fue mi fuerte que terminó por destruir mi arma. Tadase y Rima también fracasaron con su ataque. Kukai también lo intentó y fue el que más se le acercó, pero el solo Chara change de Mimori era poderoso y lo mandó a volar.

—guardianes, me aburren —un huevo x, cayó en su mano y este sin más se abrió revelando un Shugo chara x.

— este es un Shugo chara prematuro, soy la única que puede hacerlo salir de su cascarón antes de tiempo.

Los chicos y yo nos quedamos sin aliento, ¡imposible!

—Mi nombre es Cope —dijo la pequeña personalidad

—el sueño de esta chica es ser modelo…vaya que estúpido…

— ¿qué…que haces? —dijo Kukai cuando vimos que el chara se posicionaba cerca del pecho de Mimori.

— ¡Chara nari! ¡Mi corazón, abrir! —Mimori se vio envuelta en un haz de luz ¿¡Chara nari!?

—Chara nari: _pretty looking _

Su ropa le apareció oscura pero elegante, y cerca de ella estaba su propio chara, una chara lolita gótica.

—Guardianes, ¡es hora de que se pierdan!... _¡Rebel chain! _—detrás de ella aparecieron cadenas que nos aventaron, y en cuanto caímos al suelo nuestras transformaciones desaparecieron.

Miré hacia donde se suponía que estaba ella, pero había desaparecido, con al menos 6 huevos.

MIKI: *EN CASA*

No quise mirar a mis padres, subí a mi cuarto y abracé a la almohada, mañana habría reunión con Yaya y Kairi, Rima había dicho que Nagihiko regresaría en una semana…quería hablar con él. Después de que me confesó que él era Nadeshiko antes de irse, creí que no podría volver a hablarle pero, me equivoqué.

No solo era el asunto de Mimori, tenía que preguntarle sobre lo que dijo Ikuto.

Miré la carta en mi buró, y la leí hasta caer dormida.

Continuará

AVANCES:

Se presentó como si nada al día siguiente.

— ¡qué hiciste con los huevos x!

—los destruí.

(…)

— ¡Yaya opina que la interroguemos! ¡Qué dices pepe-chan!

— ¡chu-chu!

— Parece qué es un nuevo trabajo para los guardianes, no solo necesitan ayuda las personas a las que le va a hacer daño, ella también necesita nuestra ayuda. ¿No? —dijo Kairi acomodándose los lentes, todos estuvimos de acuerdo.

(…)

—Tadase-kun, ¿tú crees que Ikuto vuelva pronto?

—No lo sé, pero espero que tarde un poco más

— ¿por qué? — le pregunté un poco sonrojada por su cercanía

— porque sé que si vuelve tú lo elegirás a él.


	3. Capítulo 3: ¿Qué haré?

**Capítulo 3: ¿Qué haré?**

Caminaba a la escuela arrastrando los pies, el día de ayer fue agotador, la verdad esperaba que este año me fuera mejor en cuanto a los "nuevos comienzos" pero, el asunto de Mimori e Ikuto no hicieron que mi primer día en la secundaria fuera el mejor, sólo me quedaba esperar a que todo saliera bien, como me lo había dicho Dia.

—Amu-chan ¡gambare! Go go go! —decía ran agitando sus pompones

—Ne ne… ¡Hoy es un nuevo día! —Miré a las chicas — ¿Todo saldrá bien el día de hoy no?

— YAAAAY! —dijeron con gran entusiasmo mientas nos apresurábamos para llegar a Seisen.

Llegué temprano, Rima aún no estaba ahí y solo había unos 7 alumnos y… ¡Mimori! Estaba ahí sentada, como si nada… ¡se presentó como si nada!  
La molestia y el enfado se mezclaron que caminé pesadamente y enfurecida hacia ella, ésta solo me vio desinteresada. Golpeé su pupitre y no dudé dos veces en decir.

— ¿quién te crees que eres para presentarte así nada más? ¿¡Por qué lo hiciste!? —Mis charas me miraban sorprendidas. Mimori no decía nada, volteó la vista y sonrió de medio lado.

— ¡Responde! — me enojé más, tanto, que la tomé del cuello de su uniforme y la puse de pie, comencé a sacudirla ¡pero no respondía!

—¡amu-chan! ¡Calma! —decían las chicas, pero yo seguía sacudiéndola sin percatarme de que mis compañeros de clase me estaban mirando entre asustados y sorprendidos.

—amu-chan dessu…— me decía Suu asustada

— ¿Qué hiciste con los huevos? ¡Dónde están!

—Hice lo que dije que iba a hacer, ya no existen, no están, los destruí — y como si un balde de agua fría me cayera en la cabeza, la solté.

—Por… ¿por qué?

—No te metas en asuntos que no te importan —dijo Cho, interponiéndose entre Mimori y yo.

— ¡Esos huevos tenían esperanzas, sueños! —Le reclamó Miki, Cho miró a Mimori y entonces ella habló.

— Eso no importa, de todas formas, ya no podrás recuperarlos, Hinamori Amu.

— ¡TÚ!...

— amu-chan…—Rima habló desde la puerta — te detendremos, sea lo que sea que estés planeando.

— Inténtenlo —retó a Rima, pero mi amiga la miró con desprecio.

En cuanto terminamos de discutir el profesor entró, cada una se fue a su respectivo lugar. Durante todas las clases yo la veía actuar como si nada, les pregunté a mis charas y a Kusu-kusu que sentían o sabían acerca de Cho, la misteriosa chara de Mimori, pero ellas solo me decían que le tenían cierto miedo, y desprendía un aura extraña.

La mantenía vigilada hasta que se terminaron las clases y salimos temprano.

Todos salieron apresurados y entre ellos Mimori. No pude alcanzarla.

Rima y yo bajábamos por las escaleras, hablando sobre el asunto, ansiábamos llegar al Royal garden, donde estaban Yaya y Kairi, Tadase y Kukai también estarían ahí para hablar sobre el asunto.

— Hinamori amu —me dijo una voz amenazadora, Mimori Shinoda sonrió de manera cruel y comenzó a hablar.

—No podrás detenerme, con Cho, puedo hacer que tú y los demás guardianes caigan fácilmente. —mis ojos se abrieron como platos ¿qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?

—Tal vez tengas mucha fuerza pero, ¿Por cuánto tiempo? —comenzó bajar las escaleras hasta estar un poco más abajo que Rima y yo.

—Mi Shugo chara puede hacer que tus personalidades se conviertan en Personalidades x —sonrió nuevamente. —así que, si quieres mantenerte a ti y a tus amigos a salvo, no te entrometas.

— ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Jamás nos vencerás. —espetó rima molesta

—hm… me sorprende que digas eso, si tú eres una de las más frágiles, además ¿Qué harías si yo pudiera hacer todos tus miedos realidad?

Rima se tensó a mi lado, y yo, yo estaba insegura, tenía miedo. Si esta chica conocía nuestros miedos… ¿podría hacer lo que quisiera?

—Los Shugo chara también son debilidades…en fin…nos veremos guardianas —sus ojos escarlata brillaron con malicia. Las charas temblaban, incluso Kusu-kusu y ran se mostraban retraídas. Miré a Dia, ella siempre sabe que decir, sin embargo también se mostraba callada y temerosa.

Nos apuramos para llegar al Royal Garden, Yaya y Kairi nos recibieron con entusiasmo, Kukai y mi príncipe también estaban ahí.

— ¡Amu-chii! ¡Rima-tan! —Yaya nos abrazó y le correspondimos con la misma alegría.

—Hinamori…Mashiro…es un gusto volver a verlas —nos saludó Kairi. —Yaya no dejaba de hablar de ustedes, me alegra que estemos de nuevo todos los guardianes.

_¿Yaya? Y a nosotras nos dice "Hinamori y Mashiro" ¿Qué se traen ellos dos?_

— bueno, no todos —acachó la mirada Rima —Nagi…

_Ella también, desde cuando estaba tan preocupada por el…?_

— ¡Yaya opina que la interroguemos! ¡Qué dices pepe-chan! —Dijo después de que los pusimos al tanto.

— Shi-shi —asintó Pepe

— No es tan fácil Yaya, algo esconde esta chica pero, tal vez tiene más problemas de lo que nosotros podemos imaginar. —dijo Tadase

—Tadase tiene razón —contestó Kiseki —es lo mismo que sucedió con Utau, Ikuto y easter.

Nos quedamos callados.

—Parece qué es un nuevo trabajo para los guardianes, no solo necesitan ayuda las personas a las que le va a hacer daño, ella también necesita nuestra ayuda. ¿No? —dijo Kairi acomodándose los lentes, todos estuvimos de acuerdo.

—Muy bien, ¡Kairi! —se emocionó Yaya, mientras lo abrazaba eufóricamente sacudiéndolo. Kukai y yo los vimos de manera extraña pero alegre.

Los Shugo chara también se pusieron de acuerdo.

Nos tomamos un descanso, Kukai se me acercó mientras yo veía a las flores.

—Hinamori, ¿qué te sucede?

—hmmm... Nada… es solo que este nuevo comienzo…bueno me lo imaginaba diferente

—hmm…no te preocupes Hinamori, siempre se aprende algo nuevo, estos comienzos siempre nos ayudan a crecer, y es…emocionante… ¿no crees?

—si…es verdad, intentaré arreglar las cosas, hacer lo mejor, y crecer… gracias Kukai.

—Pues no me agradezcas a mí, Utau me lo dijo una vez —sonrió ante el buen recuerdo

— ¿Utau? ¿La ves constantemente? —lo tomé por sorpresa, comenzó a tartamudear y a sonrojarse.

—Pues-pues…si un poco, verás ella y yo…

— Souma…Amu-chan…—lo interrumpió Tadase —Kukai…¿crees que pueda hablar con amu-chan a solas?

Kukai no dudo dos veces en decir que sí y salir corriendo avergonzado.

— ¿qué le pasa a souma-kun?

—ee…no estoy muy segura… ¿qué sucede Tadase?

—Te he visto muy preocupada, pero… no estoy seguro si solo es por el asunto de Mimori ¿hay algo más?

—eetto…. Pues… hace poco recibí una carta de Ikuto… y… no lo sé, estoy un poco triste porque él no está.

—hmm, lo supuse. También me mandó una carta, y me hizo prometer que te cuidaría mucho. Sin embargo me dice que aún no se ha rendido…acerca de ti. —me miró un poco rojo de sus mejillas, mientras me lo decía también me sonrojé.

— ¿de-de verdad?

—Sí. Y quiero que sepas amu-chan, que yo te sigo amando, y que tampoco me rendiré tan fácilmente.

—Hum…gracias —me sonrojé y asentí —Tadase-kun, ¿tú crees que Ikuto vuelva pronto?

—No lo sé, pero la verdad espero que tarde un poco más

— ¿por qué? —me sorprendí ante su respuesta

— porque sé que si vuelve tú lo elegirás a él.

SUU: *YA EN CASA*

No pude decirle nada a Tadase, no sabía qué hacer, me sentí abrumada. ¿Qué pasaría entre nosotros? ¿Y Mimori?

Mi mamá entró a mi cuarto y en su mano había otro papel parecido al del otro día.

—Amu-chan, tienes otra carta —

AVANCES

¿Trabajo en equipo? ¿¡Mimori irá a mi casa!? (…)

—Hinamori, parece que tienes problemas amorosos —Mimori estaba…estaba sosteniendo las dos cartas que Ikuto me mandó. — A mí me parece que éste chico no volverá…es una forma sutil de hacértelo saber…amu… algo me dice que te quedarás sola. (…)

— ¡amu-chan! ¡No pierdas la fe en ti! —gritaba Dia, pero yo sabía que era demasiado tarde. (…)


	4. Capitulo 4: ¿Por qué? Ikuto

**EN EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR**

No pude decirle nada a Tadase, no sabía qué hacer, me sentí abrumada. ¿Qué pasaría entre nosotros? ¿Y Mimori?

Mi mamá entró a mi cuarto y en su mano había otro papel parecido al del otro día.

—Amu-chan, tienes otra carta —

**AMU POV**

Tomé la carta, mis manos temblaban en una combinación de ansiedad, emoción y nerviosismo…Ikuto…. ¿qué me diría esta vez?

"_Amu, he estado pensando mucho en ti, por ello te escribo, te he soñado y siento que estás muy lejos. _

_Estoy algo confundido, amu, ¿Qué te estoy haciendo? Recapacité lo que dije en mi otra carta…no puedo pedirte que no te enamores de Tadase, solo te haré daño haciendo que me esperes, es por eso que he decidido que es mejor hacerte saber que tal vez no volveré a verte más…hazte a la idea…así si algún día regreso, después de mucho tiempo, tú ya me habrás olvidado…y no habrás sufrido mi ausencia. _

_Los siento amu, es por tu bien, no puedo hacerte perder el tiempo, te amo demasiado… __**(**_**N/A: ME DOLIÓ PONER ESTO, PERO ASÍ VA LA HISTORIA….PERO NO SE PREOCUPEN SERÁ AMUTO)**

_Sayonara _

_Ikuto T."_

Qué…qué….qu…por qué…. ¿Ikuto? ¡Ikuto!...iku….

Me arrodille, sin querer mis lágrimas comenzaron a salir, ¿Por qué el cambio tan repentino? ¿Conoció a alguien más? No…Ikuto dijo que me amaba… pero ¿lo amo? Ikuto… me abracé a la carta y lloré aún más fuerte, mis charas me veían tristes, no decían nada.

Intenté hacerme la fuerte, me sequé las lágrimas

—hehe…bue…bueno…no es como si me fuera a casar con él…— reí estúpidamente, mis charas no se la creyeron seguían tristes por mí.

—No se preocupen chicas —dije —Estaremos bien ¿no?

Ellas asintieron no muy convencidas, yo les sonreí falsamente y me metí en mi cama para dormir, abrazando la carta…guardándome el llanto…recordando cuando se quedó unos días en mi casa…

**DIA: *AL DÍA SIGUIENTE Y LLEGANDO TARDE A CLASE***

Llegué a clase, tarde para variar, pero no me importó en realidad, después de la noche de ayer, con la carta de Ikuto…

Abrí la puerta, mis compañeros y el profesor me vieron de manera sorprendida y extraña, no dije nada, solo me pasé y me senté.

Noté que Mimori me veía de manera malvada, como si supiera que algo me había pasado y estuviera feliz por ello.

En clase de arte la maestra anunció que teníamos que presentar un trabajo en equipo, el tema era libre, sin embargo el equipo solo era de dos personas… la Srta. Minami comenzó a nombrar las parejas de trabajo. Crucé los dedos para que me tocara con Rima pero…

—Ahora, Hinamori amu trabajará con…—dio un vistazo al salón para ver con quién emparejarme —Mimori Shinoda

— ¿¡NANI!? —mis charas y yo protestamos, miré a Mimori, ella sonrió maliciosa. —Demo demo…Srta. Minami….

—Sin peros Hinamori…ahora…Mashiro Rima trabajará con…Itano Yuun.

Me quedé en mi lugar mirando a Mimori, sin duda el peor día de mi vida apenas empezaba.

**RAN: *AL SALIR DE CLASES***

—Es increíble que tengas que hacer equipo con ella —dijo Miki un tanto molesta

—esto es malo-dessu

—amu-chan…¿estás bien? —preguntó Dia

—hum…si

—¿Entonces Mimori irá a tu casa hoy? —preguntó Ran flotando frente a mi

—¿¡Que!? ¿¡Mimori irá a mi casa?! —me detuve en seco y los ojos se me pusieron blancos

—Amu-chan…cómo pensabas que iban a hacer el trabajo…—dijeron mis charas con gotitas en sus cabezas

—además es más seguro si está en tu casa…así podrá estar más vigilada hum hum! —dijo Ran poniendo cara de inteligente.

—¡Cierto!..

Pronto me vi interrumpida por Kukai que corría hacia mí.

—Hinamori, ¿qué tal?

— ¡Kukai!.. Qué alegría verte…

— ¿De verdad? No te ves tan feliz —él tenía razón, muy dentro seguía deprimida— ¿Dónde está Rima?

— se tuvo que ir temprano, sus padres tenían que ir a recoger unas cosas y la tenían que llevar…

—Bueno… ¿tú ya te irás a casa?

—Sí…

—hm…aún es temprano… que tal si vamos a dar un paseo Hinamori —dijo Kukai, me alegró pensar en un paseo con él. Acepté…pero…

…

—¡ESTO NO ES UN PASEOO! —Dije gritando con espirales en mis ojos, Kukai me llevó a correr como lo hacía antes. Él se divertía mucho, yo tuve que hacer Chara Change con Ran para poder seguirle el paso.

Tomamos un descanso después de correr y luego nos pusimos a jugar futbol…nos emocionamos tanto que hicimos transformación de personalidad, el con Sky Jack y yo con Amulet Heart. Así, las charas y yo nos divertimos hasta que el cielo comenzaba a ponerse naranja

Nos tiramos al pasto para respirar un poco y Kukai comenzó a hablar

—aah…hace tanto tiempo que no hacía esto… Utau y yo siempre queremos jugar así pero, ella está llena de trabajo y casi no tiene tiempo… a veces me gustaría que no fuera tan famosa…

—Kukai...tú y Utau… ¿tienen algo? —le pregunté casi por inconsciencia pero este se sonrojó, se sentó y comenzó a tartamudear

—Pues pues…hmm…bah…no te puedo mentir Hinamori. Utau y yo somos novios —Me sonrojé cuando me lo dijo, no lo habría imaginado antes, pero las señales eran tan claras.

—Qué lindo…tener a alguien a quien amar…—le dije

— ¿tú lo tienes no? A ese alguien…Ikuto—kun…

Mi flequillo cubrió mis ojos y levanté los hombros, _ya no…ya no más Ikuto…a pesar de que sí quiero esperarlo…él…él quiere que lo olvide…_

—No sé…Tadase aún…significa algo para mi…e Ikuto…no sé si me gusta o lo amo…o nada…

—Hinamori…

Eso fue todo lo que dijo.

**SUU: *LLEGANDO A CASA***

—Mama…estoy en casa…

—okaeri amu-chan… oh por cierto, te esperan en tu habitación

—¿eh? Quie… ¡Mimori! —antes de que pudiera decir algo, las charas y yo subimos deprisa a mi habitación

Ahí estaba, de pie, sosteniendo las dos cartas que Ikuto me había dado…

—Hinamori, parece que tienes problemas amorosos—. A mí me parece que éste chico no volverá…es una forma sutil de hacértelo saber…amu… algo me dice que te quedarás sola.

—Dame eso…Mimori…

—No creo que lo necesites —tomó las cartas entre sus dedos y las rompió. —todo esto se quedará guardado en tu corazón…amu…

— ¿Por…por qué?... estás haciendo esto…

—Sabrás lo que se siente vivir sin amor, Hinamori… mi plan… mi amado plan es…que todos experimenten lo que yo siento…— hizo Chara Change con Cho —Amu…nadie puede querer a alguien como tu…caprichosa, creída…tan falsa fingiendo ser "Cool and sexy" nadie querría a una mentirosa como tú…

—Mimori…—sentí una opresión en mi pecho… ¿Qué era ese sentimiento tan oscuro?

—primero Ikuto Tsukiyomi… luego podría ser Tadase… y después tus amigos…quizá tu familia…

— ¡Amu-chan no la escuches! ¡No pierdas la fe en ti!— gritaba Dia, pero yo sabía que era demasiado tarde.

Ran, Miki, Suu y Dia comenzaron a gritarme más pero…yo ya no escuchaba nada… me sentía _perdida_.

Sus huevos aparecieron y las encerraron, se quedaron oscuras pero sin que les apareciera la "X" en sus huevos… aún no eran huevos x todavía… cayeron al suelo.

Mimori y Cho desaparecieron en una ráfaga de polen y yo…me quedé sola en mi habitación con los ojos vacíos…tomé los huevos de mis charas y los acerqué a mí.

CONTINUARÁ


	5. capítulo 5: absolutamente sola

**Shugo chara no me pertenece, le pertenece a peach-pit y eso : )))))) disfruten el cap! Dejen reviews plz!**

**CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR**

— _¡Amu-chan no la escuches! ¡No pierdas la fe en ti!— gritaba Dia, pero yo sabía que era demasiado tarde._

_Ran, Miki, Suu y Dia comenzaron a gritarme más pero…yo ya no escuchaba nada… me sentía__perdida__._

_Sus huevos aparecieron y las encerraron, se quedaron oscuras pero sin que les apareciera la "X" en sus huevos… aún no eran huevos x todavía… cayeron al suelo._

_Mimori y Cho desaparecieron en una ráfaga de polen y yo…me quedé sola en mi habitación con los ojos vacíos…tomé los huevos de mis charas y los acerqué a mí._

**CAPÍTULO 5: absolutamente sola.**

**AMU POV**

Acerqué los huevos de mis charas y los abracé, _¿y ahora que haré?, _me dije a mi misma, _es mi culpa ¡todo esto es mi culpa!_

Recuerdo que me acomodé en mi cama mientras les hablaba a mis charas _— _¡Salgan por favor! ¡Ran, Miki, su, dia! _—_les grité, sin embargo la tristeza dentro de mi sabía que no iban a salir. Todo eso, mis charas, Mimori, Ikuto…me orillaron a llorar hasta quedarme dormida.

Al despertar ya era tarde, no obstante no me dio por correr para llegar a la escuela, cuando entré al edificio Cross la primera clase ya se había acabado, Rima salió del salón y me miró.

—amu-chan, llegas muy tarde _—_me dijo muy seria

—gomen…me quedé dormida _—_intenté sonreírle

— ¿dónde están tus Shugo chara? _—_la pregunta me hizo abrir los ojos, pero luego solté una risa nerviosa a la cual rima le pareció muy falsa

—Están…etto…jugando…_—_miré hacia otro lado…_ojalá fuera verdad…_

—bueno…amu-chan, Mimori no llegó tampoco, tal vez esté planeando algo…

_Mimori…¡Mimori!...ella me hizo esto…si se lo pidiera quizá pueda revertirlo, antes de que las chicas se vuelvan x tamago! _

—amu-chan…¿estás bien?, estaba pensando que Mimori est…

—¡Rima! Lo siento, tengo que irme _—_no esperé a que dijera algo, solo di la media vuelta y corrí tan rápido como pude. Ni si quiera me preocupó la escuela ¡tenía que salvar a mis charas

**(N/A: NO SÉ COMO PASÓ PERO EL CASO ES QUE AMU CORRIÓ Y LLEGÓ A LA CASA DE MIMORI JOJOJO) **

Finalmente ante llegué a una casa que parecía muy solitaria, toqué fuerte y grite su nombre, esperando que se encontrara allí.

Me recargué en la puerta para ver si podía escuchar algo, pero al momento de recargarme la puerta se abrió por sí sola, y entré. La casa se veía sola y descuidada, con grietas y telarañas…_si suu estuviera aquí podríamos arreglarla._

Llegué al final de un pasillo y escuché que alguien hablaba, me asomé por la puerta que estaba entre abierta y ahí estaba Mimori hablando con cho, su chara.

— ¡Cho! ¿Por qué?...eso no era parte del plan

—todo ha sido parte del plan —decía su Shugo malévolo

—demo…hinamori, ella no es una mala persona

— ¡tú tampoco eras una mala persona y mira lo que te pasó! ¡No se trata de ser buenos o malos!

—Tienes razón cho, tu eres mi verdadero yo, si piensas eso entonces no lo puedo negar…tu eres mi única compañía, después de que mi madre muriera en un accidente…me quedé sola…y tuve que arreglármelas sola. Entonces, yo...comencé a odiar a todos porque se veían tan felices y yo no podría serlo, cho, arigatou.

_¿Mimori? Por eso está haciendo esto…se siente sola y quiere que todos sintamos lo que ella siente… no sé…_

—cierto Mimori, harás lo que yo te diga, porque es lo mejor para ti —dijo cho, esa era un tipo de personalidad que no había visto antes, toda la tristeza de Mimori no hizo que su huevo se volviera un huevo x, sin embargo hizo que naciera esa personalidad…¿pero esa era su verdadera personalidad, enserio?

Pensé las cosas bien, y creí que sería buena idea convencer a Mimori de que podría ser una persona mejor pero sin cho cerca, entonces empecé a retroceder, apenas di dos pasos cuando tropecé con una tablilla levantada.

—ou…eso duele…

Mimori salió del cuarto y me vio sus ojos mostraban rabia, y cho también se veía molesta.

—Hinamori… ¡no tienes por qué estar aquí!...deberías estar con tus charas… oh cierto, están en sus huevos

—Lo siento, es que yo quería-

—tu curiosidad merece castigo, ¡cho! —me interrumpió y luego hizo cambio de personalidad. —llamemos a tus huevos…

5 minutos después mis Shugo tamago entraron por la ventana de la casa de Mimori, seguían oscuros, estaban flotando junto a la mano de Mimori

—Minna…

—Hinamori…haz olvidado a Ikuto? Seguramente el no quiere estar contigo por tu actitud tan infantil e inmadura…el mundo no gira alrededor de ti.

—Ikuto…iku…¡calla!

—y tus amigos, ni si quiera se preocupan por ti, Tadase tampoco te quiere, y los demás guardianes se han separado, las cosas no duran para siempre, te quedarás sola…te dije que podría hacer tus miedos realidad ¡tus Shugo chara tampoco estarán contigo ya!

—mis Shugo…¿¡que harás con ellos!?

Estaba temblando, y mis ojos mostraban estupefacción, ¿y si lo que decía era cierto?  
no…pero ella tenía razón…las…las cosas no son para siempre…

Mimori sonrió malvada

—yo no haré nada con tus Shugo chara amu, tu sí

Y de pronto así a los huevos les apareció una gran X blanca, se habían vuelto…x tamagos. Comencé a perder…todo…mis sueños…mis buenos recuerdos y luego ya nada tenía importancia.

**POV NORMAL**

***Academia seisen al final del día***

—Mina!, gritó rima encontrándose con Tadase, Kukai y yaya al final de la calle —cuando llegó tomó aire.

—amu-chan…la noté extraña, parecía tener un problema, y kusukusu sintó la esencia de huevos x en ella, y no solo eso, sus Shugo chara no estaban con ella!

—¡Qué! —dijeron todos al unísono

—además, Mimori no se presentó a clases y cuando se la mencioné, amu salió corriendo, estoy casi segura de que fue a buscarla, pero algo le ha pasado, ¡no responde mis llamadas!

Todos se quedaron impresionados, hasta los Shugo chara, que rápidamente se pusieron a buscar la esencia de amu y sus charas pero no encontraron rastro.

Yaya llamó a kairi para que se sumara a la búsqueda de amu, y Kukai no tardó en hablarle a Utau que pronto dejó de ensayar para acudir a lado de su novio.

Estuvieron toda la tarde y parte de la noche buscándola, pero no encontraban su rastro ni el de Mimori, incluso fueron a la casa de aquella y no había nadie.

Ya era noche, amu seguía sin aparecer, entonces idearon un plan para que sus padres no se preocuparan.

—¿etto…señora Hinamori? —habló Rima —amu-chan se ha quedado en mi casa esta noche, por…un trabajo de escuela…

— ¡haremos una pijamada también! —se acercó al teléfono yaya emocionada como si hubiera sido cierto

—oh…¿y por qué amu no me habló? —a rima y a los demás se les pusieron los ojos en blanco

—etto…amu comió unas papas rancias y…¡ahora está en el baño! Pero le aseguró que tardará —dijo yaya arrebatándole el celular a rima

—ooh..okey…díganle que me llame después —después de varios asentimientos colgaron

—uff..estuvo cerca…—dijo Tadase que rápidamente volvió a su rostro de preocupación

—chicos, tenemos que seguir buscando a amu —dijo utau, todos asintieron y avisaron a sus respectivas casas que podrían llegar algo tarde.

Para abarcar más terreno hicieron chara nari. Se fueron en grupos de dos, rima con Tadase, yaya y kairi, Kukai y utau.

—Ojalá Nagihiko estuviera aquí, así podríamos abarcar más terreno…—dijo rima

—mashiro-san, ¿no será que también quieres que esté aquí por otra cosa? — rima no dijo nada, solo se sonrojó violentamente y dentro de ella kusu kusu rio. —bueno no te preocupes…el regresa mañana.

Buscaron hasta las 12 de la noche, la hora tope para regresar a sus casas, decepcionados tuvieron que irse y para continuar con la búsqueda mañana. Kairi acompañó a Yaya a su casa, y luego Kukai y utau se fueron juntos.

—Amu-chan…¿dónde estás? —susurró Tadase —Ikuto, amu te necesita.

**CONTINUARÁ**

**AVANCES**

— ¡¿desaparecida!?, ¿¡Tadase, qué le sucedió a amu!? —Dijo Ikuto sonando asustado

IKUTO POV

Ahí estaba… tenía que escoger, entre ese hombre que era mi padre…o Amu.

HUHUHURHIRIUHRIUR SIII!

Ya empieza el amuto! Tal vez haga un capítulo especial para Ikuto, yo también lo extraño XD

SI NO DEJAN REVIEWS DEJO QUE MIMORI LOS MATE A TOODOS!

Jajaja ok no…

PERO SI DEJEN!

:DDDDD CHAO!


	6. Capítulo 6: Una decisión difícil

**Holaaa! Disfruto mucho haciendo esto :333 jajaa hace tiempo que no lo hacía y me gutaa**

**En fin…Shugo chara no me pertenece *sniiff* le pertenece a Peach-pit ;)**

**Disculpen la tardanza! :DDDD  
**

**Dejen reviews!**

CAPITULO ANTERIOR

Buscaron hasta las 12 de la noche, la hora tope para regresar a sus casas, decepcionados tuvieron que irse y para continuar con la búsqueda mañana. Kairi acompañó a Yaya a su casa, y luego Kukai y utau se fueron juntos.

—Amu-chan…¿dónde estás? —Susurró Tadase —Ikuto, amu te necesita.

**CAPITULO 6: Una decisión difícil**

**POV NORMAL**

Ya eran las 9 de la mañana y los guardianes junto con utau estaban reunidos en el royal garden, decidieron saltarse sus clases, buscar a amu y a sus charas era más importante, sin embargo no sabían por dónde comenzar, ya habían ido a la casa de Mimori y no había rastro de ellas, e incluso con ayuda de Eru e Iru buscaron en la casa de la propia amu pero tampoco había llegado a dormir ahí.

—oo…amu-chan…¡dónde dónde dónde estáaaaaas! Bu…bu…—hacía berrinches yaya

—ya buscamos en el centro, e incluso a los lugares donde amu suele frecuentar…no hay nada… —Dijo Rima

—hmm…Tadase, ¿Tsukasa-san, sabe de esto? —dijo kairi mirando seriamente a Tadase

—no, será mejor que se lo informemos de inmediato, quizá pueda ayudarnos.

— ¿Ayudarlos a qué?

Habló una voz muy familiar, todos voltearon a verlo y sonrieron ampliamente

—¡Nagihiko! —dijeron emocionados, se acercaron a él apresurados, sobretodo rima que sentía el impulso de abrazarlo pero solo se acercó a él y lo saludó con la pequeña pero sincera sonrisa típica de ella.

Temari y Rythm también fueron bien recibidos por los guardianes y los charas que se reían divertidos.

— ¡Mina!, que gusto verlos —dijo Rythm a sus colegas charas

—¡ajá! Jijijiji —secundó temari con la gracia de una niña

Una vez que todos se saludaron, los guardianes recordaron que no podían estar tan felices sin amu.

—chicos, ¿qué sucede? —dijo Nagihiko notando los rostros de todos

—Nagi…es que…—Tadase comenzó a hablar

—amu-chan ha desaparecido —completó rima

— ¿¡Qué!? ¿Qué ha pasado? —Temari y rythm también abrieron sus ojos de par en par.

Después de una larga charla sobre los sucesos de los días pasado, los huevos x, Mimori, cho, etc etc.

— ya veo… suena mal, ¿rima estás segura que la última vez que la viste sentiste presencia de huevos x en ella?

—estoy segura.

—hmm... no creo que quede otra opción más que seguir buscando, pero primero tenemos que ir con el rey fundador…

— ¡sí!, la operación "Rescate de amu" comienza ahoraaa! —gritó yaya entusiasmada contagiando el ánimo a sus compañeros —chu chuu— asintió pepe-chan

—lo siento Fujisaki-kun, acabas de llegar y ya tenemos una misión que cumplir —resopló Tadase

—está bien, Hotori-kun, los amigos son primero —todos se mostraron felices y dispuestos de nuevo, los guardianes y los ex guardianes estaban reunidos y contaban con la ayuda de la poderosa pero gentil utau.

—Minna, tenemos que buscar cualquier rastro de huevos x, no importa aunque sea pequeño, eso podría guiarnos hasta la plebeya Hinamori —dijo Kiseki

—SHI SHIHSI buscaremos por separado —contestó iru

—ohh…voy contigo iru —eru la siguió

—¡NO! —le dio una patada en la cabeza a Eru —tu quédate con utau, podría necesitarte

—oohh…ok!

—¡Vamos! —gritaron los guardianes y los charas levantando sus puños al cielo.

**MIMORI POV**

—Sabes amu-chan, yo nunca he podido hacer chara nari con cho, ella no quiere, pero he podido transformarme con los Shugo chara x de otros… y eso es lo que hace que mis habilidades sean especiales. Tú los purificas y yo les pongo una x…y tú decías que nos parecíamos..ja!

Amu y yo volábamos fuera de la ciudad hacia un estadio **(N/A: un estadio de Futbol Soccer) **Cho había hecho chara change con amu, le aparecieron unas alas de mariposa como las que me salían a mí para que pudiera volar. amu encontraba con los ojos perdidos y en silencio. Yo tomé a un huevo x prematuro e hice chara nari con él; la personalidad de esta persona era similar a la de una bruja traviesa, perfecta para volar.

**POV NORMAL**

—Tsukasa-san, ¿qué haremos?, no podemos encontrarla por ningún lado —preguntó Nagihiko, al rey fundador al que le habían contado ya toda la historia

—entonces eso era lo que las estrellas me decían en las noches anteriores…se veían agitadas por la desaparición de una estrella, interesante —Tsukasa se veía tranquilo como siempre, es más, hasta mostraba una sonrisa que podía pasar desapercibida.

—Tsukasa, no puede recordar algo más de lo que le hayan dicho las estrellas, de ¿dónde puede estar amu? —Dijo utau sería, cruzada de brazos.

—hmmm…ahora que lo mencionas…sí…—entonces éste volteó a ver a la ventana que había en su oficina dándoles la espalda a los guardianes, la tarde ya comenzaba a verse pues el cielo se pintaba de naranja. —Una estrella puede llamar a otra, no importa la distancia, ésta estrella puede traer a la que se perdió a casa, e incluso puede encontrar más cosas que se han perdido en el camino.

***FUERA DE SU OFICINA***

—cheez…el director siempre con sus acertijos, ¿qué quiso decir? —se quejó Kukai

—Quien sabe, siempre ha sido así —dijo Daichi que también respingaba

—Es cierto… —rima pensó por un corto tiempo —sin embargo, la respuesta que estamos buscando, tenemos que descifrarla.

Ya no siguieron con la búsqueda, la noche llegó y Rima y yaya volvieron a llamar a la mamá de amu que comenzaba a sospechar que algo estaba mal, de excusa rima dijo que amu ya estaba dormida. cada uno se fue a sus casas para pensar, ¿quién o qué era la estrella que podría traer a amu de vuelta? ¿Qué es lo que podrían encontrar?

Tadase llegó a su casa, se fue a su jardín y miró al cielo, las estrellas brillaban mucho esa noche.

Más tarde, más o menos como a las 4 de la mañana se despertó.

Kiseki que salió de su huevo, lo miró y como lo vio triste preguntó.

—Tadase, ¿Qué puede ser lo que quiso decir, Tsukasa? —le preguntó Kiseki

—No lo sé Kiseki…esa estrella…que puede traer a amu… aun estando en la distancia…

—hmm… —murmuró el pequeño (gran) rey

—No puede ser… es… ¡Ikuto-niisan! —Tadase se levantó apresuradamente y buscó el celular, cuando por fin lo encontró no tardó en llamar a aquella persona que podría ser la respuesta.

Esperó a que contestara, si estaba en Inglaterra serían las 12 de la mañana ahí. La espera parecía larga, hasta que Ikuto contestó.

**IKUTO POV**

Me levanté temprano, como a las ocho de la mañana, algo me hizo perder el sueño, una extraña opresión en mi pecho que ya había sentido en días anteriores.

Yoru salió de su huevo y me deseó buenos días, no le contesté.

—Ikuto nyaa…¿tan temprano y seguirás buscando?

—hmm…no creo que pueda volver a dormir, además no hay nada más que hacer…si no quieres venir no vengas, pero pensaba ir a comprar algo de comer…

— ¡COMIDA NYAAAAA~ Ya voy Ikuto ¡espérame!

Reí y quedamente, tomé mi violín y salimos del edificio en el que estaba viviendo temporalmente.

Buscamos en varios lugares, en tiendas de música, pequeños grupos orquestales, pero no había nada, sin embargo aún faltaba mucho lugar que recorrer.

Pasé por un negocio de una mujer joven, en las vitrinas podían verse accesorios que creí que le gustarían a amu, _amu…ojalá conocieras estos lugares…_

La sacudí de mi mente, no podía permitirme pensar en ella, no, porque la llamaría enseguida, y prometí ya no hacerla esperar, y para hacer eso necesitaba abstenerme de llamarla. Era mejor así, pero por alguna razón…yo…evoqué de nuevo su rostro sonriente y su actitud alegre y algo obstinado, entonces cuando hice eso la dumpty key que llevaba como collar, resonó, agarré la llave y estaba brillando, luego se detuvo.

—Ikuto nyaa…¿qué acaba de pasar?

—no lo sé yoru, pero me sentí, extraño

—hmm….nya…¡OE IKUTO! —yoru señaló con su patita a un grupo de personas que comenzaron a reunirse en una parte escondida de la calle en la que estaba, no podía ver muy bien, así que me acerqué, pasé entre la marabunta de gente y entonces lo vi, sentí algo extraño en el estómago.

Era mi padre, estaba sosteniendo un violín, hablaba felizmente con otros hombres que también traían sus instrumentos, él no me había visto aún, además de que me estaba dando la espalda estaba a al menos unos 6 metros de él. Tan cerca pero tan lejos.

Me disponía a acercarme, solo di un paso cuando el sonido de mi celular me sacó del trance en el que estaba. Dudé un poco en contestar, pero lo hice, algo me decía que tenía que hacerlo.

— ¿Hola?

—¡_Ikuto-niisan!.. _

—¿Tadase? —se escuchaba apresurado

—_necesito que regreses a Japón…no…amu lo necesita…¡Te necesita!_

¿qué, de qué me estaba hablando…¿amu?...

—Tadase, ¿Qué pasa? ¿amu está bien?

—_Ikuto…amu no…amu está desaparecida_

Me quedé sin habla

—… ¿Desaparecida?... ¿¡desaparecida!?...¡Qué le sucedió a amu, Tadase! —comencé a gritar, algunos de la multitud me miraron, yoru estaba preocupado

—_sus Shugo chara se volvieron Shugo chara x…no estoy seguro de cómo o porqué, pero no podemos encontrarla, tú junto con la llave pueden encontrarla, la llave llama al candado…y…tú y amu…_—Tadase no completó la oración. —_tienes que volver antes de que algo malo le pase._

Miré a mi padre que seguía dándome la espalda. Ahí estaba yo…tenía que escoger, entre ese hombre que era mi padre…o Amu.

**POV NORMAL**

En algún lugar de Japón a altas horas de la madrugada, Mimori y amu estaban en el estadio, amu estaba perdida, con sus ojos ámbar de color oscuro y sus huevos x flotaban alrededor de ella.

—¿Cho…ahora qué? —dijo Mimori un poco nerviosa

—Mimori, es tiempo de hacer Chara nari

—¡De verdad! ¡por primera vez!... —dijo recobrando la emoción

—ajá…

—Mi corazón…abrir —Mimori comenzó a transformarse….

**IKUTO POV**

Mi padre había abandonado a mi madre por un sueño, un sueño que mi madre apoyaba…pero yo…yo no podría dejar a amu por un sueño, por más que lo deseara, no podía. La amaba y no cometería los errores de mi padre.

No me acerqué, tenía que salvar amu, di la media vuelta y corrí, alejándome de mi padre, tal vez perdiéndolo para siempre…otra vez.

**CONTINUARÁ**

**AVANCES**

—esa es una enorme cantidad de huevos x —dijo Kukai

—si no me equivoco…es toda la ciudad…jamás se habían recolectado tantos…—utau estaba triste por toda la situación

—¡amu! ¿puedes oírme? ¡Estoy aquí! —lo que Ikuto me decía ya no tenía importancia…estaba llorando no quería hacerle daño pero por culpa de él estaba transformada en esto…

**¿QUE LES PARECIÓ? MALO? BUENO? JAJAJAA AUN FALTAA MÁAS!  
DEJEN REVIEWS! CHO Y MIMORI AUN TIENEN EL CONTROL!**

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD: 


	7. Capitulo 7: Trap Card Joker

**HOLAAAAAA**

**: )))) EMPIEZA LA ACCIÓN  
**

**SHUGO CHARA NO ME PERTENECE…SI ASÍ FUERA NO EXISTIRÍA TADASE JOJOJO xD**

**EN EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR**

Mi padre había abandonado a mi madre por un sueño, un sueño que mi madre apoyaba…pero yo…yo no podría dejar a amu por un sueño, por más que lo deseara, no podía. La amaba y no cometería los errores de mi padre.

No me acerqué, tenía que salvar amu, di la media vuelta y corrí, alejándome de mi padre, tal vez perdiéndolo para siempre…otra vez.

**CAPÍTULO 7: Trap Card Joker**

**POV NORMAL**

—Mi corazón…abrir —Mimori comenzó a transformarse, salieron dos alas enormes de su espalda, de diversos colores obscuros pero que parecían brillar, un pequeño top negro la cubrió y un short del mismo color apareció al mismo tiempo que un par de botas largas negras con tonos dorados.

—Chara nari: _Glow winged _—Mimori apareció en medio de un destello violeta y verde —se siente… ¡Genial! —alzó el vuelo mientras amu la miraba vacía.

—Mimori, concéntrate —dijo Cho desde su interior

—Hum…cierto — Mimori regresó junto a amu y ella solo la miró triste, los x tamago de amu seguían flotando a su alrededor

—Hinamori…para llevar la tristeza al mundo entero primero tenemos que empezar por ésta ciudad… y necesito tu ayuda junto con la de tus Shugo chara… ¡Vamos! ¡Transfórmate Hinamori amu…con ayuda del Humpty lock!

—… ¿chara nari? —dijo amu confundida

—así es amu, ¿no quieres que tus Shugo chara salgan del huevo?

—hi…ran, miki, su…dia…

—¡Ellas!, solo tienes que usar el candado y saldrán de su huevo para transformarse contigo… Hinamori…vamos a vengarnos de los que nos hicieron daño —decía Mimori lavándole la cabeza a amu

—Si…—Amu tomó el candado para transformarse

***HORAS DESPÚES EN EL AEROPUERTO***

**(N/A: me hice bolas con el horario así que digamos que Ikuto llegará ya jajaja)**

—Ikuto está por llegar… no podemos perder más tiempo —Dijo Utau que estaba cruzada de brazos

—Vaya manera de arruinar su vuelta a casa —Dijo Kukai, entonces Nagihiko lo miró —lo siento Nagihiko… a ti también te arruinamos tu regreso a casa…

—yaaa habrá momento para festejar…¡QUIERO A AMU-CHII DE VUELTA —yaya puso su cara de bebe junto con pepe-chan

—Si yaya…tenemos que traer a amu…lo haremos —apareció la tranquila y hermosa sonrisa de Rima, Nagihiko la vio y sonrió también, pero solo temari notó algo diferente cuando el chico fujisaki vio a su "amiga".

—¡Chicos miren! —dijo musashi, todos voltearon a donde tenían que ver y encontraron una cabellera azul bastante conocida.

—Chicos NYAAAAA —Yoru llegó volando hacia los charas, e Ikuto lo siguió de cerca

—Tadase, utau…¿qué ha pasado? —dijo enseguida, estaba tan preocupado que no le salió decir un "Hola".

—Ikuto-niisan… seguimos sin encontrar a amu, creemos que tu junto con la llave…podrías…encontrarla

**IKUTO POV**

Salimos del aeropuerto y nos dirigimos al Royal Garden

—¿Y cómo con ayuda de la llave? —pregunté mirando a la Dumpty key

—no lo sabemos…esperábamos que nos dijeras Ikuto-kun —dijo Kairi

—nya…cuando estábamos en inglaterra la llave de Ikuto brilló y luego se apagó

Todos miraron a la llave que estaba sobre la mesa, cuando la volví a tomar entre mis dedos de nuevo se encendió, nos quedamos sorprendidos, pero como pasó la primera vez se apagó…pero fue diferente...esta vez la llave se tornó negra y yo me sentí…con un dolor en mi pecho.

—¡Que ha sucedido! —dijeron los charas

—Ikuto, ¿qué…? ¿estás bien Ikuto? —dijo utau cuando vio que tenía una mano sobre mi pecho

—ne…es…amu…ella está…su corazón está… —me costaba trabajo respirar pero de alguna manera sentía que el candado estaba llamando a la llave, que ella estaba hablándome.

—Creo que se dónde está —Me miraron y todos se veían dispuestos para actuar en seguida.

Hicimos chara nari, seguíamos el rastro que yo sentía

—Ikuto-niisan…cómo sabes dónde está —preguntó Tadase

—Puedo sentirla, sus Shugo chara se han vuelto Shugo chara x… el Humpty lock se ha tornado extraño…

_Amu…te salvaré, espera por favor…_

**POV NORMAL**

La tarde apenas comenzaba cuando miles de Huevos x salían de los cuerpos de los ciudadanos, niños, animales, adultos etc etc… incluyendo a los familiares de los guardianes, además de midori, tsumugu y ami…

**IKUTO POV**

Mientras nos dirigíamos al lugar en el que yo creía o _sentía_ que estaba amu, muchos huevos x aparecieron en el cielo que se dirigían a la dirección en la que íbamos los guardianes y yo, supimos que tenía razón…mi corazón, mi llave me llevaba a amu.

Finalmente llegamos a un estadio fuera de la ciudad ahí se concentraba la masa de huevos x. Entramos y desde abajo todo se veía cubierto por auras oscuras/moradas  
pero…no veíamos a amu por ninguna parte…ni a la tal…Mimori.

**POV NORMAL **

—Esto se ve desolador —dijo Kiseki aún dentro de Tadase

—es una enorme cantidad de huevos x —se refirió Kukai

—si no me equivoco…es toda la ciudad…jamás se habían recolectado tantos…—utau estaba triste por toda la situación, y los guardianes parecían también preocupados…

—¡Amu! ¿Dónde estás? —gritó Ikuto, ignorando a los huevos x

—Guardianes…ya los esperábamos… —salió Mimori desde el otro lado del campo junto con…

—¿Amu?...¡Amu-chii! —dijo Yaya en dear baby que corría para abrazarla

—¡YAYA! ¡Espera! —gritó kairi pero era demasiado tarde amu alzó una mano contra la guardiana y rayos púrpura salieron de ella lanzando a yaya a los brazos de kairi estando ya desmayada.

—yaya…! —se acercaron a ella, humo morado se desprendía de su cuerpo que había dejado el chara nari para dejar a pepe con los ojos en espiral

—¡Amu! —la llamaba rima

—Su "amu" ya no volverá…está perdida…¿cierto amu? O mejor dicho…_trap card joker…_—dijo Mimori con aires de superioridad

—Trap…card…Mierda —Ikuto estaba molesto fue como si quisiera partir en dos a Mimori con la mirada.

—un chara nari x… amu… —todos se sentían consternados…cómo luchar contra amu su amiga…además…si decidieran hacerlo, cómo siendo amu tan fuerte, ella lo era estando con sus transformaciones normales, ahora con tanto odio y convertida en eso…parecía imposible.

**AMU POV**

Los chicos que se hacían llamar guardianes me miraban tristes y preocupados pero…¿por qué? Había otro chico ahí…Ikuto…quien dijo que ya no me amaría más…

Mimori y yo nos acercamos más, los guardianes no sabían que hacer si atacarme o no, daba lo mismo…daba lo mismo…

—¡amu! ¿puedes oírme? ¡Estoy aquí! —gritó Ikuto, pero lo que me decía ya no tenía importancia…estaba llorando no quería hacerle daño pero por culpa de él estaba transformada en esto. Por culpa de todos. Por culpa de Mimori y cho.

—Yo ya no soy amu…soy Trap Card Joker…amu…¡Ya no existe! —La trap card en la que me había transformado tenía dos coletas con rulos en los extremos, una peineta de picos amarillos semejantes a rombos, la ropa morada y una falda amarilla con botas largas blancas…sentía a mis Shugo chara x dentro de mi…prestándome su poder, el candado colgaba de mi cuello en una gargantilla y brillaba en colores oscuros: Rojo, azul, amarillo y verde.

**(N/A: LOS CHARA NARI DE AMU Y DE MIMORI PUEDEN VERLOS EN LOS LINKS DE MI PERFIL, PARA QUE SE DEN UNA IDEA ;) LO DEMÁS LO DEJO A SU IMAGINACIÓN)  
**

—Tú Ikuto…fuiste el responsable de esto…¡Te odio! —Me elevé en el aire, y los huevos x recolectados se agitaron a mi alrededor —Los destruiré… ¡observen guardianes!... Ikuto… el dolor apenas comienza!

Una ráfaga de relámpagos salió de mí destruyendo a cientos de huevos x…los siguientes serían ellos.

**CONTINUARÁ**

**AVANCES **

**AMU POV**

Se enfrentó a mí y yo…yo…lo atravesé con mi espada…ik…ikuto…

—Amu…amu…Te amo…

**CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN**

**NO TENGO TIEEMPOO  
ASÍ QUE DISCULPEN SI ESTÁ FEO PERO QUERÍA SUBIR ALGO  
DEJEN REVIEWS Y OPINIONES… **

**:DDDDDDD los amo….  
saben? Me preocupa el siguiente capítulo… que pasará!? **


	8. capitulo 8: La batalla de dos

**HOLAA MINAAA!  
¿Qué tal están?  
bueno, Shugo chara no me pertenece le pertenece aaaaaaaaaaaa las super de Peach-pit**

**.!  
yaaa pues…. Aquí les dejo el cap  
DISFRUTEN!**

**EN EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR**

—_Tú Ikuto…fuiste el responsable de esto…¡Te odio! —Me elevé en el aire, y los huevos x recolectados se agitaron a mi alrededor —Los destruiré… ¡observen guardianes!... Ikuto… el dolor apenas comienza!_

_Una ráfaga de relámpagos salió de mí destruyendo a cientos de huevos x…los siguientes serían ellos._

**CAPITULO 8: la batalla de dos**

**IKUTO POV**

Amu…ella…destruyó los huevos x…la verdadera amu jamás haría eso, ¿de verdad fue mi culpa?  
solo sentí rechinar mis dientes, esa chica, Mimori, también fue la culpable. Maldita.

—muy bien Hinamori, pero aún tenemos que destruir los demás, eso si queremos llevar la tristeza a esta ciudad…todos conocerán nuestro dolor amu-chan _—_decía aquella chica

—hai…

Tadase quien también estaba con los dientes apretados habló: _—_primero tendrás que derrotarnos, ¡No dejaremos que controles a amu!

— ¡Ja! Está bien guardianes…como quieran, hmm…además…yo no estoy controlando a amu…es su corazón ennegrecido y solitario quién lo hace. ¿No es así…Ikuto? —se dirigió a mí con su mirada roja clavándose en mi pupila.

—Ikuto-niisan…de qué está hablando? —me preguntó el Tadase, mirándome confundido

—No importa…—le contesté agachando la mirada

Después de un corto silencio alguien detrás de mí dijo algo que nos dejó helados a todos

— ¡ésta no es la amu que conocemos, la fuerte, la que siempre nos ayudó, esta no es la amu-chan que me salvó a mí y a mi hermano, y como ésta no es la amu que conozco no me importa luchar con ella…para traer a la chica que es realmente amu —Utau habló con fuerza y se veía más ruda transformada en Lunatic Charm.

—es verdad, amu…no nos importa luchar contra ti, ¡te traemos de regreso! —dijo Rima

—us…ustedes que saben…—dijo amu que estaba flotando a lado de Mimori —yo…yo ya me cansé de ser fuerte, de ayudarlos a todos, y aun así quedarme sola…¡Ya no más!

—¡Hinamori!, nosotros no te dejaremos…todos confiamos en ti pues eres la heroína…—Kukai también gritó

—Amu…te salvaremos —dije yo, esperando que amu se convenciera de que todo era una equivocación, más por parte mía.

— ¡Basta! ¡Mentira! —amu se tapó los oídos y comenzó a gritar, los huevos x a su alrededor chillaron, hasta la chica Mimori se cubrió los oídos. —Si quieren luchar, así será…¡IKUTO! Tú serás primero.

Cuando dijo esto los huevos x se agitaron y formaron una barrera enorme que me dividía a mí de los guardianes dejándome de un lado junto con amu y Mimori

**POV NORMAL**

Los guardianes se encontraban apartados de Ikuto por una pared enorme creada por amu con los huevos x, con sus ataques intentaron destruir la barrera pero no pudieron, incluso intentaron purificarlos pero los sentimientos que emanaban aquellos sueños oscuros eran tan fuertes que parecía imposible sin la ayuda de amu.

—es inútil…—dijo kairi

—moo….no, yaya ha recuperado su fuerza ¡chara nari! —la más pequeña se transformó de nuevo —¡Vayan patitos!

Pero como era de esperarse se asustó debido a la reacción de los huevos x y prefirió esconderse detrás de Kairi.

**AMU POV**

Mimori y yo estábamos frente a Ikuto. Una voz en mi interior quería preguntarle porqué había decidido no buscarme jamás pero mi cuerpo quería luchar.

—Mimori, ve con los guardianes…Ikuto se quedará aquí

Mimori asintió, se elevó un poco y al pasar a lado de Ikuto le mandó una sonrisa malvada, atravesó la barrera y desapareció.

—amu…escucha… tienes que volver, tu familia, tus amigos…yo…estamos preocupados por ti

—urusai!, no importa lo que diga Ikuto…o Tadase… muri; no importa…

—amu…

—Vamos, black lynx… pelea conmigo que yo nunca regresaré —por dentro me dolía luchar con él. _Ikuto…no me detendré_

—Si eso quieres —contestó Ikuto triste

Sonreí con malicia, con un movimiento de mi mano derecha apareció una carta de baraja con el símbolo de la pica; de la carta saqué la espada que representaba el símbolo, y se extendió una arma plateada mortal de doble filo. Di una estocada pero Ikuto me detuvo con su garra, estuvimos forcejeando por un rato y luego me separé de él de un salto. Entonces supe que Ikuto no me iba a atacar, solo se iba a defender. Tsk…

— _¡Silver cut!_ —blandí la espada y de ella salió un destello plateado que cortaba el aire a su paso.

— _¡Slash clow!_ —de nuevo Ikuto bloqueó mi ataque.

— ¿Ikuto, de verdad no me atacarás enserio?

— ¡Entiende que no quiero hacerte daño! —me gritó.

**IKUTO POV**

Sabía bien que no podía seguir así, a pesar de lo que le dije amu volvió a atacarme con estocadas, lo único que podía hacer era seguir evadiéndola o empujándola un poco sin hacerle daño. Yoru comenzaba a preocuparse, él tampoco quería regresar el golpe, pero hablaba en mi interior diciéndome que hiciera algo para detenerla.

—amu, no puedes seguir así, lamento mucho lo que hice…no quería que las cosas terminaran así —amu respiraba con dificultad, estaba cansada y bueno, yo también.

— ¿por qué…? ¡Por qué lo hiciste! —se detuvo mientras aguantaba las lágrimas que se le acumulaban en el rostro

—Creí que era lo mejor, para ti…

—yo creí en todas las cosas que me dijiste antes de irte…_que volverías por mí para mostrarme todos los lados de ti, para conocerte mejor, para…_estar_ juntos por que siempre ibas a amarme…_¡Yo lo acepté! ¡te creí! ¡y te esperaría! Y luego me dices que ya no volverás…? —Cuando amu lo mencionó recordé lo que le dije y absolutamente todo era cierto pero creí que amu no…me correspondía y por eso le mandé la carta. **(N/A: TODO LO QUE DIJO AMU EN EL DIÁLOGO ANTERIOR ESTÁ EN EL SHUGO CHARA ENCORE ;) )**

—amu…¡Lo sé! Y no sabes cómo me arrepiento, te amo… —cerré los ojos y pensé bien las cosas, yo solo quería que amu dejara de luchar y que ella recuperara a sus charas y su actitud obstinada e infantil que tanto me gustaba…

—lo entiendo, no me importa si los demás se alejan, si no vuelvo a ver a mi padre, ¡ya no te dejaré sola amu! —deshice mi chara nari con yoru y regresé a la normalidad

—Ikuto-nya…— decía yoru confundido

—amu, no te abandonaré aunque estés así, aunque no pueda traerte de nuevo, no te dejaré.

**AMU POV**

Ikuto decía todas esas cosas…quería decirle que estaba bien, que todo iba a estar bien pero…mi boca no emitía ningún sonido, intenté moverme pero no…¡no podía!...el humpty lock comenzó a brillar de manera oscura, se tornó completamente negro; era demasiada la esencia oscura que emanaban mis Shugo chara x…oh no…_chicas…¡que les he hecho!_, además se combinaba la cantidad de huevos x era demasiada energía oscura…

Mi brazo alzó la espada regresándome a la posición de ataque…_ikuto…ikuto…¡no puedo controlarme!, _¡iba a atacar de nuevo!

—amu…—susurró él mientras corría con mi espada, dispuesta a _matarlo? _—lo siento solo así puedo detenerte.

_¡Ikuto, defiéndete, corre, aléjate! _

—IKUTO-NYA!

Se enfrentó a mí y yo…yo…lo atravesé con mi espada…ik…IKUTO!…

Lo único que hizo fue mirarme a los ojos…

—Amu…amu…Te amo…

**CONTINUARÁ**

**AVANCES**

—amu…¿qu…qué le pasó a Ikuto?

—él solo quería salvarme…

**Jojojojojojo me encanta el suspensooo!  
no…la verdad no iba a dejarlo ahí pero tengo que estudiar…tengo clases de violín :33 y quién no ha estudiado por andar aquí escribiendo?….YO! me matarán XD**

**DEJEN REVIEWS, SON LOS QUE ME ANIMAN A SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO ESTAS BARBARIDADES! JAJAJA**

**Los amoo**

**Yaaaa neee!  
**


	9. Capítulo 9: Eres hinamori amu

**AQUÍ LES DEJO EL CAP PARA QUE NO SIGAN CON EL SUSPENSO **

**SHUGO CHARA NO ME PERTENECE BLA BLABLBA ES DE PEACH-PIT**

**:DDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

**EN EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR**

_Se enfrentó a mí y yo…yo…lo atravesé con mi espada…ik…IKUTO!…_

_Lo único que hizo fue mirarme a los ojos…_

—_Amu…amu…Te amo…_

**CAPITULO 9: Eres Hinamori amu**

**POV NORMAL**

Cuando Mimori traspasó con facilidad la barrera de huevos x, los guardianes aún se preguntaban cómo destruirla para ayudar a Ikuto y a amu.

—Su oponente soy yo, amu e Ikuto arreglarán sus problemas ellos solos —dijo la chica flotando a poca distancia del suelo.

—¡Mimori! Acaba con esto ya! —Nagihiko molesto dio un paso al frente

—¿acabar? Hahaha….acaba de empezar guardianes

Mimori retrocedió en el aire y con sus grandes e imponentes alas de mariposa realizó un ataque: _Wild wind, _una ráfaga de aire helado fue creado por el batir de sus alas y que mandó a volar a los guardianes.

Una vez recuperados y un poco golpeados, Utau mostró su fortaleza de Idol haciendo que a yaya se le iluminaran los ojos.

—Tsk…esto no se quedará así maldita: _Nigthmare loreli_ —el ataque de Utau fue más fuerte de lo que solía hacer, Iru y su lado demoniaco funcionaban bien sobre utau.

—U-utau —Kukai tenía los ojos en blanco…su novia era…ruda.

Pero como era de esperarse no funcionó muy bien sobre Mimori

—Mimori…tienes que recapacitar, ¿es esto lo que quieres de verdad? ¿Es este…tu verdadero yo? —Tadase con su buen corazón de "rey" hablaba

—estúpido, claro que sí, es esto lo que quiero, destruir todos estos huevos para traer la tristeza a la ciudad…para que todos sientan ¡lo que yo siento cada día!

—pero Mimori, siempre has querido esto? —rima se unió a Tadase

—yo era una buena persona…las cosas cambian guardianes, la vida cambia…no todo es amistad y felicidad…y yo les demostraré como son las cosas en verdad

—está bien Mimori…si eso quieres… no nos dejas otra opción —Kukai dio un paso al frente y los demás guardianes se prepararon para derrotarla.

—Mimori, acabemos con ellos —dijo Cho prestándole poder a Mimori que realizó una lluvia de agujas que contenían polen venenoso; Tadase defendió a sus compañeros con Holy Crown, la barrera amarilla de Tadase los preparó para atacar a Mimori.

Una vez que se desvaneció, Mimori fue tomada por sorpresa cuando Kukai y Nagihiko usaron Golden _Victory shoot y Blaze shoot. _

—¡ahh!... —los balones la golpearon tan fuerte que tambaleó en el aire, a penas y pudo recuperarse cuando de nuevo fue atacada pero esta vez por rima quien la ató con sus lazos.

Mimori no podía moverse, rima jalaba las cuerdas para apretarla más y yaya para ayudarla mandó a sus patitos a sujetar los lazos que rima no podía.

—Necesitarán más que eso para determe…kh… —

—y lo tenemos —dijeron al unísono Kairi y Tadase, ambos usaron los ataques respectivos de sus espadas que envolvieron a Mimori en un haz de luz que terminó por desgarrar sus enormes alas de mariposa.

Ya que le era imposible volar con las alas rotas rima la soltó y esta calló al suelo; sacudió la cabeza y vio que todos formaban un semi-circulo a su alrededor.

—Mimori, dinos como traer a amu de vuelta —la regañó Nagihiko

—No se puede, todo depende de ella…que purifique su propio corazón —Mimori jadeaba en el suelo aún en su chara nari. —y ella no lo hará…

Utau gruñó y le soltó una cachetada a Mimori, todos miraron muy sorprendidos, mientras que la chica no dijo nada, solo seguía jadeando. Al no tener respuesta de ella le volvió a dar otra.

—Tú no puedes ser tan mala, tu dijiste "_yo era una buena persona"_ eso quiere decir que antes no tenías éste tipo de personalidad autodestructivo que odia a los demás…—utau seguía acusándola con la mirada

—no saben nada…¡cho es la única que ha estado conmigo! —gritó Mimori

—¡Tu Shugo chara está convirtiéndote en algo que no eres! —le respondió Tadase, Mimori abrió los ojos e intentó que la verdad no le pesara pero…tenía razón.

—No…¡No es cierto! —Mimori se hizo un ovillo en el suelo, haciendo un esfuerzo por no escuchar a los guardianes, su chara nari se deshizo y Cho miró a los guardianes sin decir ni una palabra.

Los demás también dejaron su transformación, Temari se acercó a Cho y le dijo:

—¿por qué haces esto?

Pero Cho no respondió

—Honto, honto…ella es tu dueña, tu amiga…¿por qué? —preguntó Daichi

—Mimori no ha sido más que débil durante todo este tiempo, yo he sido su única fortaleza, su verdadero yo…sus circunstancias y lo que ha vivido me han creado —decía la pequeña chara sin ninguna expresión en el rostro.

—hm…depende de Mimori entonces...mimori tiene que decidir quién quiere ser —Kiseki puso una mano en su barbilla y siguió pensando.

Mimori seguía en el suelo temblando, ignorando lo que pasaba, Tadase se le acercó y le extendió una mano.

—Mimori-chan, tú decides quién quieres ser, si tomar las cosas malas solamente o crear cosas buenas, buenos sentimientos…eres la que decide aceptar la soledad o no.

—exacto…ya no tienes por qué ser una "tormeta" puedes ser una briza cálida para aquellos que te rodean…—Nagi también habló

Mimori no pudo aguantar más las lágrimas y lloró, alzó una mano y tomó la de Tadase pero en cuanto lo hizo Cho se encerró en su huevo y se destruyó por sí solo. Haciendo que Mimori se desmayara en los brazos de Tadase.

**MIENTRAS TANTO…**

**AMU POV**

Se enfrentó a mí y yo…yo…lo atravesé con mi espada…ik…IKUTO!…

Lo único que hizo fue mirarme a los ojos…

—Amu…amu…Te amo…

La espada que lo atravesaba se desapareció, Ikuto cayó sobre mí y con unas pocas fuerzas me susurró al oído:

—…eres Hinamori amu…

Lo abracé y con dificultad lo puse en el suelo, Yoru lo llamaba entre lágrimas pero éste ya no respondía…

—Ikuto…¡Ikuto!...onegai…despierta…¡despierta! —lo movía mientras mis lágrimas caían sobre él, miré su rostro y pude ver que él había derramado una lágrima.

—Ikuto…¡Lo siento!...Yo…también te amo…Ikuto… —Su corazón latía muy despacio…_No…No…Ya no latía…_

—Yor…

—¡Amu! ¡amu! —yoru lloraba mientras era encerrado por su huevo, yoru revoloteaba para no entrar en él pero no pudo, frente a mí se fue desvaneciendo hasta no quedar rastro de él.

—No, ¡NOO! —Ikuto estaba…muer…no…¡NO!

La pared de Huevos x comenzó a temblar, todos los sueños de las personas se vieron alborotados y deshicieron la barrera, los huevos se alzaron desesperados y yo aún seguía en mi forma X, _Ikuto…mi neko pervertido…_

—¡IEE! —volé para alejarme de Ikuto chillé en el aire haciendo que los huevos x se descontrolaran más y ganaran todavía más energía negativa, _mi energía x_, Ran, miki, su y dia x gritaban en mi interior.

**POV NORMAL**

Cuando la barrera se dispersó, los guardianes por fin pudieron acercarse a la escena que los dejó boquiabiertos, Ikuto estaba inmóvil en el suelo y amu desprendía más energía x que nunca, Utau iba a acercarse a Ikuto pero amu la detuvo.

—¡No te le acerques! —y mandó a unos huevos a encargarse de ella, Tadase la protegió.

—amu…¿qué le pasó a Ikuto? —

—él solo quería salvarme —miró con tristeza el cuerpo de él

Todos dieron un paso hacia atrás, Utau y Tadase fueron los que sufrieron tal noticia que tambalearon en el suelo y cayeron.

—I..Ikuto-niisan?

Amu se cubrió el rostro con las manos y sollozaba, no podía alejar la esencia oscura de ella, los huevos x la rodeaban como protegiéndola pero ella no quería más…quería regresar con toda sus fuerzas.

Cuando amu estaba dándose por vencida una voz interior y lejana le susurró

—…eres Hinamori amu…—

**AMU POV**

Sí…Hinamori amu, la amu que llegó un día a la academia seiyo…que creó una personalidad falsa, que terminó por convertirse en una serie de rumores, que me concedió a mis Shugo chara que me ayudaron a hacer amigos y a conocer a Ikuto, utau y otras personas… soy esa amu que recuperó a Dia, que ayudo a utau a ser libre…que salvó a Ikuto de Easter. La supuesta heroína…

—soy…Hinamori amu…—me dije a mi misma… —soy amu…, no Amulet Heart, Spade, clover o diamond…solo amu y confió en todo lo que puedo hacer…

—¡Chicas, las necesito! —grité, sentí que se me iba un peso de la espalda el candado brilló intensamente purificando su color negro a uno blanco incandescente me envolvió la luz del Humpty lock y me encontré aislada de todos los huevos de mis Shugo chara aparecieron y ya no tenían la X sobre ellos, sonreí, las chicas salieron de sus respectivos huevos y también me sonrieron.

—amu-chan, gambare go go go!

—bien hecho amu! La heroína!

—amu-chan dessu…te extrañamos!

—amu-chan…¿lo entiendes cierto? —asentí felizmente… pero luego una punzada de tristeza de nuevo me inundó

—demo…Ikuto…ikuto está…yo lo…—de nuevo comencé a llorar

—No te preocupes amu-chan, el candado también llama a la llave —dijo día con una sonrisita que transmitía paz —Solucionemos esto ¿ne?

_¿La muerte podía tener solución?..._

**CONTINUARÁ**

**AVANCES**

**AMU POV**

El cuerpo de Ikuto seguía sin moverse…_¿Ikuto…acaso no…no funcionó?_

**CHA CHA CHAHCHACHACHAHAAAAAN**

**Noticiaasss: Pienso hacer este fic de 14 o 15 capítulos :) así que no se preocupen las cosas aún no acaban! (No digo que las cosas vayan a mejorar pero…naaah no se crean! Aún falta más!) **

**IKUTOOO  
yaaa…:( **

**DEJEN REVIEWS! Por fa…: ( **

**Amuto4ever! .! **


	10. Capítulo 10: Mi Dumpty Key

**YAAAA COMO ME QUIEREN MATAR AQUÍ LES TRAIGO EL CAP! SI ME MATAN YA NO PODRÉ CONTINUAR! JAJAJA que es la vida sin drama?  
SHUGO CHARA NO ME PERTENECE SOLO A PEACH PIT…**

**.**

**OJJOJOJO**

**EN EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR**

—No te preocupes amu-chan, el candado también llama a la llave —dijo día con una sonrisita que transmitía paz —Solucionemos esto ¿ne?

_¿La muerte podía tener solución?.._

**CAPÍTULO 10: mi Dumpty Key **

**POV NORMAL**

Utau lloraba desconsoladamente, Tadase lo hacía en silencio y los demás no podían evitar las pequeñas lágrimas que se les escapaban, incluyendo los charas.

Tadase miró hacia arriba y amu seguía en vuelta en una esfera de luz, se preguntó que estaría sucediendo allá arriba…

**AMU POV**

¿La muerte…puede tener solución?

—amu… ¿lo sientes?, ¿sientes a Ikuto?

—no…no puedo

—amu…dentro de tu corazón, siente con cuidado…¿lo sientes? —Dia aguardaba mi respuesta con una leve sonrisa. Ran, Miki y su se tocaban el pecho intentando sentir conmigo.

—…sí…¡Sí!...siento…a la llave…¡Ikuto! —por fin pude sentir algo dentro del candado, de mi corazón, sin duda era la presencia de Ikuto en la llave y era como si yo lo estuviera llamando por medio del candado. El Humpty lock que suspendía de mi pecho lo tomé entre mis manos para poder verlo.

—¡Ikuto, ¿Dónde estás? ¿puedes oírme? Ikuto! —grité aún dentro de la esfera de luz, esperé un momento y el candado reaccionó brillando un poco más emitiendo sonidos de pequeñas campanitas. —me escucha…vuelve…Ikuto… ¡vuelve!

Algo sucedió, la esfera de luz se deshizo, sin embargo yo seguía suspendida en el aire y sólo mi cuerpo brillaba, podía ver a Utau y Tadase que por un momento dejaron de llorar para mirar hacia arriba, también los demás, entonces vi el cuerpo de Ikuto en el suelo.

Éste seguía sin moverse…_ acaso no…¿no funcionó?¿no me escuchó?_

Cerré mis ojos y sujeté el candado con todas mis fuerzas…_¡No, no pude haber sido una ilusión sentí a Ikuto aquí…cerca de mi…el candado y la llave, él es mi llave…mi dumpty key, lo traeré de vuelta!_

—¡amu-chan! —dijeron mis Shugo charas

—humpty lock…dumpty key, ayúdenme…!— sentí calor, paz, luz dorada, muchas cosas, sin duda una gran carga de energía positiva, de pronto me encontré brillando como nunca, como el sol, pero era una clase de luz que no calaba la vista, al menos no la mía.

—amu-chan! —escuché a los guardianes gritar desde abajo

Pero no me importó, _Ikuto…Ikuto…regresa…_Y como si fuera una orden o alguna clase de milagro una luz plateada se unió a la mía, era la llave que colgaba del cuello de Ikuto; primero fue un leve destello y luego se convirtió en algo tan extenso como el brillo de la luna, puro, melancólico, frío…sin duda era la otra parte de mi resplandor.

Al parecer a los demás sí les afectaba aquello, se alejaron de Ikuto cubriéndose los ojos, pero yo podía verlo con claridad me acerqué a él, la luminiscencia de cada uno colisionó y se fusionó encerrándonos a nosotros dos, su herida se cerraba, yo miraba expectante.

Unos segundos después sus ojos comenzaron a hacer un esfuerzo por abrirse, cuando lo hizo mi corazón saltó de felicidad, mis charas sonrieron y comenzaron a revolotear de alegría…

—amu…—susurró cuando con una mano acarició mi rostro, no contuve mis lágrimas y lloré en su palma, el aún medio desorientado preguntó: —¿dónde estamos?

—baka…te preguntas eso aún en un momento como este…¡baka! ¡Tenías que haberte quitado! ¡baka, baka, baka! —primero lo golpeé en el pecho y luego lo abracé —¿Qué hubiera pasado si no te hubiera podido traer de vuelta a la vida eh? ¡ME HABRÍAS DEJADO PARA SIEMPRE!

—no amu, de alguna manera siento que nunca te dejé —lo miré a los ojos y él sonrió mientras limpiaba mis lágrimas —me alegra que hayas vuelto a ser tú, ¿sabes?, escuché que me llamabas gracias por hacerlo.

—no Ikuto, gracias a ti

Seguimos mirándonos por un largo rato cuando entre nosotros apareció un huevo negro con blanco; era el de yoru, ¡había vuelto!, se abrió y enseguida saltó yoru abrazando el rostro de Ikuto.

—Ikuto…Ikuto! Nya… …

—Yoru...lo siento —cuando Ikuto dijo esto yoru se volteó hacia mí

—tú! —con sus pequeñas garritas de gato me dio varios zapes en la cabeza

—gomeen yoru!

—la "señorita x" necesitaba esos golpes nyaaa….¡No vuelvas a caer de nuevo! —me regañó

—ne, ne…amu ya superó esa etapa —dijo Miki

—ora…¿dónde estamos? —cambió de tema yoru mirando alrededor, no había más que luz y destellos por doquier.

—no lo sé… —dijo Ikuto

—chicos…este es…¡Su resplandor! —dijo Dia

—¿qué?

—si, si, el humpty lock y la dumpty key intensifica el resplandor de cada uno de ustedes —dijo Ran

—no sabemos de donde provienen estos artefactos pero reaccionan acorde a sus sentimientos y decisiones –dessu! —intervino suu

—si la llave y el candado están juntos y simultáneamente se encuentran…sucede esto, un gran poder! —concluyó Dia de nuevo, miré a Ikuto que me regresaba la mirada sorprendido igualmente.

—lo recuerdo…aquella vez que intentamos abrir el candado ¿recuerdas amu? —y de pronto lo recordé hace tiempo cuando Kairi intentó robar el candado **(N/A: capítulo 38 creo jojojo)**

—entonces eso pasó…y lo mismo cuando abrí el candado cuando estabas siendo controlado por easter…pero en ese momento no eras tú, por eso no sucedió esto —todo tenía sentido!

—¡Sugoi! —dijeron los charas…

—amu, ¿estás lista para abrir el candado? Aún no termina esto —Ikuto tomó la llave

—Sí. —lentamente introdujo la llave al ojo del humpty y esta vez no rebotó, me sonrojé bastante por su cercanía, parecía que me iba a besar…

**POV NORMAL**

Pasó un largo rato después de que Ikuto también se vio en vuelto en la esfera de luz, de lejos parecían la luna y el sol, y luego cuando colisionaron su esfera se hizo más grande y más brillante.

—¿que estará pasando? —preguntó Kukai entrecerrando los ojos para no lastimarse la vista

—¡Yaya quiere saber!

—amu e Ikuto…— susurró Tadase

Mimori recuperaba la conciencia, poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos pero se vio obligada a entrecerrarlos por la luz que había frente a ella, los demás le estaban dando la espalda algo lejos de ella, pues estaban atónitos mirando aquello que parecía un sol en la noche **(N/A: SEEEH ERA NOCHE…)**

Unos pocos minutos después, el destelló se deshizo revelando a dos figuras en el aire que llegaron al suelo frente a todos sus amigos.

—Ikuto…¡Ikuto! —Utau abrazó a su hermano que estaba transformado en Seven Seas Treasure

—Utau, me asfixias

—Ikuto-nissan, amu-chan! Están bien! —dijo Tadase mirando a amu quién se veía hermosa en Amulet fortune.

—amu-chaan! —yaya abrazó a amu e hizo pucheros, el rostro de amu que estaba sumamente sonrojado sin explicación alguna —eres tú!

—si…yaya…—el nombre de amu e ikuto salió muchas veces de la boca de todos demostrando la felicidad de verlos a salvo.

Mimori aún en el suelo veía la escena y sintió que su corazón se llenaba de tristeza por todos los problemas que había causado, ahora estaba sola y sin su Shugo chara; Cho.

—minna! Aún no acaba esto, toda la ciudad está esperando a que le regresemos sus sueños, sus huevos del corazón —dijo amu, miraron hacia arriba y ellos seguían ahí quietos como la ciudad que estaba dormida porque no tenía sus sueños.

—así es —dijo rima —watashi no kokoro ¡unlock!

Y así todos se prepararon para purificar a los sueños de una ciudad entera, no obstante eran demasiados…

Entre todos se ayudaban, usaban todos los ataques que podían e incluso combinaban solo podían purificar en pequeños grupos pero había muchos, apenas habían arreglado a unos pocos y ya estaban exhaustos, ahora amu e Ikuto podían durar con el chara nari más tiempo pero igualmente resultaba cansado.

—_angel cradle! _—utau usó su ataque por enésima vez cuando se destanteó en el aire, Kukai le proporcionó ayuda y la puso a salvo en tierra junto con Rima y Nagihiko éste que había optado por transformarse con Temari **(N/A: amu ya sabe el secreto de él ;))**

—utau…

—son…muchos, no podremos con todos —decía jadeando

Rima a su lado también jadeando —estamos acabados…

—no…no si yo puedo hacer algo para ayudar —Mimori se encontraba apartada de la lucha pero cuando habló se vio y sintió insegura.

—no! Tu no puedes hacer nada —dijo utau —tu causaste todo esto, además cómo si ya ni siquiera tienes Shugo chara.

—utau!, no puedes hablar si entiendes perfectamente su situación, recuerda que nosotros también hicimos algo parecido —la regañó Ikuto, utau alejó la mirada haciendo un mohín

—Mimori…¿de verdad nos ayudarías? —dijo amu

—no hay mucho que pueda hacer pero…aún puedo transformarme con los huevos x…

—lo que sea es bueno —intervino Nagi —Rima…atrae un huevo para con Mimori

Rima asintió, usando _Tightrope Dancer_ atrapó a un huevo y lo acercó hacia su supuesta enemiga. No tardó en hacer chara nari con la personalidad prematura que salió de él.

—_chara nari: phantom Singer _—al parecer el sueño de esta persona era ser cantante de ópera.

Los huevos x estaban dispersos por todo el estadio y para que dejaran de moverse como locos usó una especie de grito agudo que los aturdió y los dejó temblando, aprovechando esta oportunidad los guardianes usaron sus poderes para juntarlos en un solo espacio. Y mantenerlos ahí.

—amu, crees poder purificar todos estos? —preguntó rima mirando a amu que buscaba como responderle

—son…son demasiados no creo…

—amu-chan confía en ti y en nosotras —dijeron las charas de amu dentro de ella

—demo…

—amu, vamos a hacerlo juntos —Ikuto me miró y yo asentí sonriéndole, si Ikuto estaba ahí, tal vez si podría…

—amu, Ikuto, deprisa!, no creo que podamos mantenerlos más tiempo así —dijo Tadase que hacía un esfuerzo para mantener el holy Crown special.

—hai!

Ikuto se adelantó y con su espada de pirata realizó un nuevo movimiento: _Special Emerald ring. _Haciendo que se formara un anillo azul enorme que abarcaba a los huevos x en conjunto y los mantenía imposibilitados de salir de ese círculo gigante.

—amu! — le dijo el neko, amu se preparaba para su nuevo ataque especial

—_Negative heart: lock on!...Special feeling_!..

**AMU POV**

Cuando usé este Nuevo movimiento un corazón enorme apareció, encajó en el interior del círculo que había hecho Ikuto; era un corazón enorme sobre los sueños de las personas

—_Open heart!_ —como suele pasar más corazones salieron y purificaron a todos los huevos x que había, el anillo que había hecho Ikuto y el corazón hecho por mí se destruyó convirtiéndose en pequeños anillos, corazones y demás destellos que cayeron esparcidos por todo el estadio. Se sentía bien y cálido, jamás había experimentado algo así…

**CONTINUARÁ**

**AVANCES**

—Aún creo que debimos haberle dado su merecido —dijo utau cruzándose de brazos

Todos rieron por el comentario

—en fin…cada uno sabe cómo volver a casa ¿no? —Ikuto llamó la atención de todos y cuando por fin todos dijeron que sí continuó:

—Bueno, porque me temo que tengo que secuestrar a amu —este neko me cargó como si fuera una princesa y me guiñó el ojo, me sonrojé como jitomate y ya que todos estaban viendo la escena me enojé y comencé a moverme estrepitosamente en sus brazos intentando que me soltara.

**YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

**EH? AAAAAA  
DEJEN REVIEWS PLIZ Y PERDONEN A ESTA LOCA QUE YA NO SABE QUE INVENTAR : (((((( se me va la inspiración **

**Gracias por los reviews que dejan **


	11. Capitulo 11: ¿Escondernos?

**HIIIIII**

**AAHH ¿saben? Me siento un vejestorio escribiendo este tipo de fics a mis 17 años de edad pero es algo que me gusta JOJOJO AMUTO! **

**En fin aquí el cap!**

**LES INVITO A QUE LEAN MIS OTROS FICS! (DE HACE MILES DE AÑOS…JOJOJO) Les juro que les van a gustar. **

**EN EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR**

Cuando usé este Nuevo movimiento un corazón enorme apareció, encajó en el interior del círculo que había hecho Ikuto; era un corazón enorme sobre los sueños de las personas

—_Open heart!_ —como suele pasar más corazones salieron y purificaron a todos los huevos x que había, el anillo que había hecho Ikuto y el corazón hecho por mí se destruyó convirtiéndose en pequeños anillos, corazones y demás destellos que cayeron esparcidos por todo el estadio. Se sentía bien y cálido, jamás había experimentado algo así…

**CAPITULO 11: ¿Escondernos? **

**POV NORMAL**

Los miles de huevos se purificaron e incluso sucedió algo más; aquellos huevos que amu destruyó estando en su fase x se reconstruyeron cosa que dejó a todos sorprendidos, amu había logrado traer los sueños de las personas de vuelta aunque hubieras sido destruidos, ese era un nuevo avance.

Cada uno de los sueños regresó a sus respectivos dueños, incluyendo a la familia de amu que habían quedado sumidos en un sueño profundo.

—ah…por fin todo acabó —dijo Kukai estirándose y sonriendo ampliamente

—ne ne…—dijo Rima

—...—

—mina…gomen ne….—amu miró a todos e hizo una pequeña reverencia. —les causé a todos problemas…solo por no confiar en mi.

—amu-chan, no te preocupes más, tu siempre nos salvas, ya era nuestro turno —respondió Tadase en una leve sonrisa.

—honto honto! —yaya dio un salto y pepe-chan asentía.

—arigatou…—amu se sintió de nuevo en confianza, las cosas habían resultado bien al final

—hmm…yo también tengo que disculparme, con todos, pero sobretodo contigo Hinamori. —Mimori hizo otra reverencia hacia amu quién la miró con compasión —solo he traído desgracias a los demás, solo por concentrarme en mi misma, la verdad es…que quiero ser la briza cálida que fujisaki-kun mencionó antes…y no una tormenta que solo trae tristeza.

—Mimori, todo está bien, solo no dejes que la tristeza de consuma, creo que posees más potencial para hacer a las personas felices que para hacerlas tristes ¿no lo crees?

—¡Sí! ¡Sí lo cree! —entre amu y Mimori apareció un huevo brillante que luego se aclaró y reveló un huevo de color azul con una lira en medio.

—¿nani? Este es…—Mimori iba a tocarlo pero el huevo comenzó a abrirse.

—sii! Yo soy tu nuevo Shugo chara: Aoi —apareció una chara que tenía unas mini coletitas, sus ojos eran color celeste y su ropa estaba conformada por un top de varias capas de color azul y una faldita del mismo color con zapatitos blancos y una pluma en cada tobillo, tenía una carita tierna y mucho más afable que la de cho.

—te has estado portando mal Mimori…—dijo Aoi refunfuñando, Mimori la miró apenada pero confundida al mismo tiempo…

—no te vi…no vi tu huevo —fue lo único que pudo decir

—claro que no, nací cuando estabas desmayada, después de que cho se rompiera, tu personalidad cambió cuando decidiste hacer lo mejor

—aoi…

—ya no más dolor Mimori, ¿ne? —le sonrió por primera vez su nueva chara

—HAI! —respondió su dueña enérgica

—ahhh a esto le llamo un buen desenlace —comentó kairi acomodándose los lentes

—¿qué? Es todo?, no le dirán nada más? —dijo utau un poco enfadada

—Mimori aprendió la lección, lo importante es que todo está bien ahora —dijo Tadase

—sí… gracias chicos —dijo Mimori

—bueno Mimori… nos veremos en la escuela no? —le preguntó amu, pero Mimori dudó un poco y luego dijo:

—tal vez, Hinamori, aún tengo cosas en que pensar pero…ya veremos —todos se quedaron callados, Mimori miró a Aoi, ahora parecía estar más en sincronía con su Shugo chara ya que hicieron chara nari, uno llamado: Pure Godess, que le brindó un top azul en varias capas dejando ver su torso, una falda ajustada del mismo color y con varias telas, con una pluma en su cabello y zapatos hechos con tela liviana, parecía una diosa de mitología.

Se despidió de todos en general, y como si fuera una briza se elevó y se movió con rapidez para marcharse con una sonrisa; Tenía varias cosas que hacer, cosas en que pensar y daños que reparar.

**AMU POV**

Cuando Mimori se fue nos miramos entre todos, Mimori…esperaba verla pronto, para llegar a conocerla mejor y tal vez ser amigas.

—Que bien que entendió lo importante —dijo nagihiko

—Aún creo que debimos haberle dado su merecido —dijo utau cruzándose de brazos

Todos rieron por el comentario

—en fin…cada uno sabe cómo volver a casa ¿no? —después de un rato Ikuto llamó la atención de todos y cuando por fin todos dijeron que sí continuó:

—Bueno, porque me temo que tengo que secuestrar a amu —este neko me cargó como si fuera una princesa y me guiñó el ojo, me sonrojé como jitomate y ya que todos estaban viendo la escena me enojé y comencé a moverme estrepitosamente en sus brazos intentando que me soltara.

—Baka!, ¿Qué haces? ¡baka! ¡Suéltame! —me removía pero este me sujetaba fuerte ¡baka!

—Mo…te salvé y aun así me tratas…—me dijo en su seductora voz

—¡al final terminé salvándote yo!

—o…me lo echarás en cara…supongo que siempre será así; tú salvándome a mí, ¿no, princesa? —Me dijo princesa!, me volví a sonrojar más porque todos seguían viendo incluyendo a Tadase que no decía nada.

—¡Princesa tu abuela!, ¡bájame!

—hmmm…lo siento pero no está a la discusión, si no puedo ser el príncipe, seré el ladrón —se acercó a mi peligrosamente y me hizo recordar….

—adiós amu-chan! —dijo yaya que ya se despedía

—¿qu…qué…no me van a salvar? —dije con un rio de lágrimas (al estilo anime)

—lo siento hinamori pero eso no está a discusión —rio Kukai

—¡¿qué!? —los demás nos miraban con una gotita en la nuca

—amu-chan e ikuto no tienen remedio —dijo suu

—jijijijiji —rieron mis demás charas

—Ikuto se llevará a amu…¡chara change! —dijo yoru, Ikuto se despidió en su manera habitual mientras que no me quedó de otra más que aceptar que Ikuto me "secuestrara" este pirata-cosplay-neko-hentai….

En realidad Ikuto no me llevó a ningún lado en especial, él solo quería asegurarse que llegara a mi casa sana y salva.

—Hemos llegado —me dejó en la entrada de mi casa

—gracias Ikuto, tengo que asegurarme de que mis padres y ami estén bien —le dije sin poder mirarlo a los ojos

—Sí…entra, deben de estar preocupados —Ikuto comenzó a dar la media vuelta hasta que yo lo detuve con mi voz

—mate...Ikuto, ¿quieres esperar arriba en mi cuarto?

—ja, creí que no ibas a pedírmelo

—uh…idi…idiota…vamos…sshuuu shuu….antes de que te vean acá afuera. —Ikuto hizo chara changue y subió a mi habitación por el balcón de un salto. Tomé aire y entré.

—estoy en casa!

Mamá y papá junto con ami veían la televisión, parecía que acababan de despertar.

—amu-chan, bienvenida…me tenías con pendiente —dijo mi mamá

—¡amu-chaaaan! —me abrazó mi papá que tenía cascaditas en los ojos —no vuelvas a irte así…

—lo siento, ya no lo haré más, pero estoy bien

—gracias a dios amu, te ves cansada quieres irte a dormir?

—hai…

—¡one-chaaan! —saltó ami a mis brazos —one-chan fue a salvar los sueños de todos ¿honto?

—a…ami…—mis papás me veían sorprendidos yo solo reí nerviosamente y le di unas palmaditas en la cabeza…que cosas dicen los niños.

—bueno, bueno, me voy a dormir…los quiero ¿sí? —les dije, ellos me contestaron que también, sonreí y me subí a mi cuarto, Ikuto estaba esperándome.

—ahhh…al fin en casa —comentó Miki

…

—¿y bien? Nos quedaremos en silencio o me darás un beso —saltó Ikuto con su comentario

—¡I-ikuto! —

—vamos, cuando estaba abriendo el candado no te negaste…me besaste —

_**Flashback**_

—_amu, ¿estás lista para abrir el candado? Aún no termina esto —Ikuto tomó la llave_

—_Sí. —lentamente introdujo la llave al ojo del humpty y esta vez no rebotó, me sonrojé bastante por su cercanía, parecía que me iba a besar… Y LO HIZO…como un vil gato callejero me robó mi primer beso, pero fue un beso suave, me sonrojé mucho, mi sangre se acumuló en mis mejillas…ne-neko baka…pero yo le correspondí, duró hasta que con la llave abrimos el candado. _

_**Fin del flashback**_

—¡Yo no te lo di, me lo robaste!

—pues como no me dejas ser el príncipe, tengo que ser el ladrón, y sabes, me gusta ese papel —me miró de manera seductora, nuestros charas miraban sonrojados

—baka… fue el momento nada más… eso ya pasó —sentía mi rostro hervir

—entonces ¿fue todo mentira?

—¡No! Demo…

—lo sabía, necesitas tiempo. —parecía molesto, la conversación _no…no…es que…_

—no es eso…Ikuto

—¿qué es lo que te molesta amu? —me tomó de los brazos y me acercó a él, olía tan…bien, a muchacho y me gustaba ese aroma.

—Que no podemos estar…juntos —mi fleco ocultó mis ojos, perfecto, ahora un nuevo problema.

Ikuto me soltó y se sentó en la cama sin apartar los ojos de mí:

—Es verdad, no podemos. Jamás aceptarían la diferencia de edad, mucho menos tu familia.

—Tal vez podamos…bueno, convencerlos

—¡Sí! Eso, si hablan con ellos…pue —Ran comenzó a agitar sus pompones

—no no…amu, yo soy 6 años mayor que tú, tienes 13 yo tengo 19, en unos meses cumplo la mayoría de edad (N/A: EN JAPÓN LA MAYORÍA DE EDAD ES A LOS 20) jamás aceptarían algo así.

—¿escondernos, de ellos, sería una opción? —le sugerí, sin embargo cuando lo hice me arrepentí, pero no lo dije. No quería mentir.

—No. Nunca. No podría soportar que tú mintieras.

—…—Ran, Miki, su, dia y yoru parecían tristes, supongo que les molestaba vernos intentando remediar algo que al parecer no tenía solución.

—si tan solo fueras más grande, ojalá pudiera sentirme libre de besarte sin tener culpa…amu. Se nos acaban las opciones.

**CONTINUARÁ**

**AVANCES**

**IKUTO POV**

Por un descuido nuestro, -raro de mi parte-, la puerta se abrió y nos vio su padre Tsumugu, amu y yo nos quedamos en shock, las consecuencias serían graves.

**O.O MÁS PROBLEMAS… AHORA EN RELACIÓN DE AMU E IKUTO…AVISO: QUEDAN COMO 4 CAPS MÁS PARA TERMINAR CON ESTO…BUENO…QUIEN SABE PERO MÁS O MENOS xD**

**REVIEWS!? **

**GRACIAAAAAAAAAAAS! **


	12. Capítulo 12: Te esperaré siempre

**HEEY HOOOO disculpen la tardanza pero es que he tenido muchas cosas que hacer y no ha habido tiempo ni inspiración…. **

**Les dejo el capi **

**Gracias por los reviews!**

Shugo chara no me pertenece, le pertenece a peach-pit

**:DDD**

**EN EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR**

—_si tan solo fueras más grande, ojalá pudiera sentirme libre de besarte sin tener culpa__…amu. Se nos acaban las opciones._

**CAPITULO 12: Te esperaré siempre**

**AMU POV**

Después de quedarnos en silencio pensando en que hacer, al final me cansé y ya no dije nada, estaba exhausta y quería dormir un poco…demasiados problemas para un solo día, Ikuto no protestó más, se despidió de mi con un beso en la mejilla que me hizo sonrojar y se marchó sin decir nada más. Ese gato siempre tan misterioso. Quién sabe cuándo lo iba a volver a ver.

Me recosté boca arriba, las chicas me veían aún con preocupación pero yo solo pensaba en que estaba pasando entre Ikuto y yo. Me dormí con esos pensamientos en la cabeza… ¡ya no quería saber más!

***SUU: AL DÍA SIGUIENTE***

—amu-chan…es hora de ir a la escuela —escuché a dia…oh diablos….escuela

Caminé lentamente hasta llegar, entré al salón, miré alrededor y Mimori no estaba, se estaba dando un tiempo para pensar en las cosas que hizo.

Recosté mi cabeza en mí escritorio, seguía aturdida por lo de ayer.

—amu-chan, buen día —dijo rima llegando a mi lado

—hi…

—¿qué pasa amu chan?

—jejeje…etoo…no es nada

—amu…ya no nos ibas a esconder nada —me recordó ella

—honto honto…es que… es sobre

—¿ikuto? —diablos adivinó, ¿era tan obvia?

—ne… demo, no importa, ese neko siempre es muy misterioso jeje, ya lo resolveré luego, hmmm cambiando de tema, que hay entre tu y nagi?

Rima se puso tensa y un sonrojo le cubrió el rostro, kusu-kusu se rio a carcajadas

—Rima ¡está enamorada! —dijo su chara

—eeeeeeeeeh! Kusu-kusu! No…no es cierto!

—Rima-tan está enamorada jojojo! —Ran agitaba sus pompones

—jaja…entonces…¿Nagihiko te corresponde? —le pregunté, pero Rima estaba molesta, bastante molesta

—no te diré. Nagi y yo somos amigos… y es todo. —se sentó detrás de mí seria. ¿Es que acaso todos tienen problemas de amor?

***MIKI: DESPUÉS DE CLASES***

Rima se fue deprisa porque sus papás la esperaban temprano, iba de camino a mi casa cuando la voz de Tadase me detuvo.

—amu-chan, me alegra haberte alcanzado

—ta-tadase-kun, ¿qué pasa?

—Tadase tiene algo que preguntarte —dijo Kiseki saliendo detrás —plebeyas, dejemos que hablen solos, las 4 asintieron sospechando que algo estaba pasando, se fueron a jugar los 5 y me dejaron con Tadase.

—Si amu-chan… es-es importante. Es sobre Ikuto-niisan y tú.

—I-ikuto…hmm hai

—dime amu, ya lo has... ¿elegido?

No esperaba que me preguntara eso, y la verdad no sabía que responderle, ayer Ikuto se fue entre molesto y pensativo y al final ya no supe en qué habíamos quedado los dos.

—uhm, pues, no lo sé, el me salvó y...

—tú sabes amu-chan que siempre estaré ahí para ti pero no sé si debo rendirme o seguir luchando por ti.

—Tadase… la verdad es que creo que yo amo a I…

—Es por eso que quiero que me perdones si te molesta esto —me interrumpió y de pronto así, sin previo aviso Tadase me…tadase me… me besó.

Estaba estupefacta, pero no lo disfruté, fue tan… raro, muy diferente al de Ikuto.

Cuando nos separamos él estaba sonrojado y yo también, agaché la cabeza un poco avergonzada y nerviosa, el príncipe me besó…el príncipe con él que yo había soñado desde un principio me había besado, pero no fue como yo esperaba porque Ikuto estaba metido en mis pensamientos.

—Gomenasai Tadase-kun..¡Gomene! —me di la media vuelta y corrí sin voltearlo a ver, mis Shugo charas se dieron cuenta de que me iba y me siguieron deprisa

—¡amu-chan! ¿Qué pasa? Amu-chan-dessu —decía suu que volaba a toda velocidad junto con las demás

— ¡no es nada! Vamos, quiero llegar a casa —dije sin detenerme

…

—¡ya llegué mamá! —no quise voltearla a ver, solo quería tirarme en mi cama y acomodar todos estos pensamientos que venían a mil por hora. Ikuto, Tadase, Ikuto, Tadase, el beso de Ikuto, el beso de Tadase…grrr ¡malditos sean los dos!

—amu-chan espera…hay…—mi mamá intentó decirme algo pero la ignoré solo llegué a mi cuarto.

Cerré la puerta y cuando miré el resto de la habitación estaba Ikuto de pie esperándome. Oh…eso era lo que quería decirme mi mamá…que Ikuto estaba de visita.

—Yo —nos saludó yoru

—amu, te tardaste —me dedicó una sonrisa

—lo-lo siento es que me encontré a Tadase en el camin..o —de pronto me sentí tensa por mencionar a Tadase

— ¿te encontraste a Tadase? Hmm…¿Qué escondes amu? —se me acercó más y tenía unas sonrisa picarona.

—etto…na-nada —

— ¿estás segura? —se acercó hasta mi cuello, su respiración me hacía cosquillas yo aguantaba la mía.

—Algo anda mal…—me olfateó, el nudo en mi estómago se apretó más…_no Ikuto no puede saber que _—amu…te besó. El mini rey te besó —. ¡DIABLOS! ME DESCUBRIÓ.

—e-e-e-e ¡HM!...¡Sí! pero, pero, no te molestes con él, él me quiere y yo no lo vi venir no fue mi intención Ikuto —no quería ser la causante de que Ikuto y Tadase se volvieran enemigos de nuevo.

—No, no me molesta él, bueno sí, es mi "hermano" pero no puede tocar lo que yo amo tanto. —Abrí mis ojos de par en par —sin embargo dime si te gustó

—¡No! Bueno…es que no lo esperaba, lo siento Ikuto.

**IKUTO POV**

Sí, sí me molestó, un poco, pero no tenía caso crear un problema nuevo. Solo tenía que asegurarme que amu me quiera a mí y todo estaría bien.

—entonces si tú me quieres y yo te quiero, eso nos lleva al mismo problema que teníamos desde el principio; no podemos estar juntos.

—hm…tienes razón… ¿y qué? ¿Qué Ikuto, que hacemos?

—amu, si yo me quedara aquí en Japón a esperar a que seas mayor de edad, ¿estarías dispuesta a no estar con nadie más solo para estar conmigo?

Sabía que no era justo para ella, pero no podía quedarme y ver como se enamora de otros ¿Qué tal si al final no me quiere más?

—¿tú me esperarías? Quiero decir… siete años…son muchos —me preguntó dudosa

—te esperaré siempre.

—yo Ikuto…yo…tal vez sí…

—No quiero presionarte y que hagas algo que no quieras —le dije mirándola a los ojos, me divertía ver como se sonrojaba.

—si quiero…¿eso significa que no podremos estar juntos hasta dentro de 7 años que yo sea mayor de edad?

—así es amu, ni tu ni yo conoceremos a otras personas… —ese trato sonaba loco, estúpido, egoísta pero yo lo haría y si amu me amaba…ella también…

—de-de acuerdo

—amu…si cambia algo, si te sientes insegura con esto, puedes decírmelo no importa cuando, solo quiero que seas feliz.

—hai…

—muy bien…otra cosa más —me acerqué a ella, cada vez se le subía más el tono de su piel

—qu-qué

Escuchaba los susurros de los charas:

—la va a besar nya…

—iii…honto honto

—que tierno dessu…

—no puedo soportar la idea de que Tadase te haya besado —así que sin más la besé y a los pocos segundos ella me correspondió, se mantenía tímida pero no importaba, ese iba a ser nuestro último beso…

**POV NORMAL**

—¿Dónde está amu? —preguntó Tsumugu a Midori

—etto…está en su cuarto —Midori no quería decirle a su esposo que amu estaba en su cuarto con un chico mucho mayor que ella…le daría el infarto.

—Ne-ne, está con el chico neko-mimi —dijo ami viendo a su padre que se ponía pálido de la sorpresa

—¿chic-chico neko…mimi? ¡UN CHICO! —Midori se sobresaltó y se puso un poco nerviosa y le tapó la boca a ami que no se había dado cuenta del error

—este…si…es un buen chico

—Por favor, dime que es el chico rubio de aquella vez…

—¡No! Es otro chico más grande jijijijiji —ami volvió a responder poniendo a su madre más nerviosa quién le había quitado la mano de la boca.

—¡NANI!, ¡MÁS GRANDE! ¡ESTO NO SE QUEDA ASÍ! —Tsumugu estaba rojo de la vergüenza, coraje, celos y de muchas otras cosas, sin darle tiempo a Midori para detenerlo éste se fue escaleras arriba.

**IKUTO POV**

Yo seguía besando a amu, después de eso me tendría que despedir y guardar un poco mi distancia, obviamente la seguiría viendo, y por supuesto molestándola pero no podría hacer más que eso, hasta dentro de 7 largos años, ni nuestros Shugo chara estarían ahí para vernos juntos.

Sin embargo…

Por un descuido nuestro, - y raro de mi parte-, la puerta se abrió y nos vio su padre Tsumugu, amu y yo nos separamos… quedamos en shock, las consecuencias serían graves.

**CONTINUARÁ….**

**AVANCES**

**IKUTO POV**

—Ya no tiene solución, la transferirán para que no pueda verme jamás, se acabó —Mi madre souko, puso una mano sobre la mía y me guiñó el ojo.

—Siempre hay solución…

—así es Ikuto, tu siempre la has encontrado solución a tus problemas. —esa voz…miré hacia la puerta y ahí estaba ese hombre.

**AYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY HASTA YO ME EMOCIONO JAJAJAA QUE LES PARECE? O.O DEJEN REVIEWS PORFAVORRRRRRRRRRR!**

**ABRAZOOOS!  
**

**INTENTARÉ SUBIR PRONTO**

**GRACIAS POR LOS "R" que dejan! Dejen más! :D  
y recuerden….AMUTO4EVER!**


	13. Capítulo 13: Futari no Kyori

**UN SALUDOOOO**

**LES DEJO EL NUEVO CAPITULO ;)))))  
DISFRÚTENLO!  
**

**NOTA: EL TÍTULO DE ESTE CAPÍTULO SIGNIFICA "La distancia de dos" o algo por el estilo pero esa es la idea. Lo saqué de una canción del OST de Shugo chara, hay varios covers de esa canción…se los pondré al final del capítulo ;)))))**

**EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR **

_Yo seguía besando a amu, después de eso me tendría que despedir y guardar un poco mi distancia, obviamente la seguiría viendo, y por supuesto molestándola pero no podría hacer más que eso, hasta dentro de 7 largos años, ni nuestros Shugo chara estarían ahí para vernos juntos._

_Sin embargo…_

_Por un descuido nuestro, - y raro de mi parte-, la puerta se abrió y nos vio su padre Tsumugu, amu y yo nos separamos… quedamos en shock, las consecuencias serían graves._

**CAPÍTULO 13: Futari no Kyori **

**AMU POV**

Oh no…papá entró a la habitación y nos vio…be-besándonos

—IGH! —modularon los charas

—e-etto…-pa-pa —Ikuto estaba sorprendido y yo estaba tartamudeando…¡OH NO!

—amu-chan…

—Papá espe…—enseguida llegó mi mamá, vio a mi papá todo sorprendido con la boca bien abierta

—amu-chan estaba…

—¿papa que pasa? —decía mi mamá sacudiendo a mi papá que estaba trabado

—amu-chan estaba besando al chico…

— ¡amu-chan!, ¡Ikuto-kun! ¿Es cierto? —antes de que pudiera decir algo papá explotó, hasta estaba rojo de la cara, jamás lo había viso así.

—¿¡Qué está pasando aquí!? ¿¡Por qué este chico está en tu habitación?! ¿¡Por qué te estaba besando!?

—e..etto papa…es que Ikuto… —la verdad no sabía que iba a decirle, mi padre estaba furioso.

—¡No! ¡No me digas nada! ¡Mejor no quiero saber!

—Señor Hinamori... —Ikuto habló con mucha seriedad, no parecía espantado

—¡Tu! ¿Qué hacías con mi hija, ¡no, no! ¡Tampoco quiero saber eso! —mi papá comenzó a gruñir cruzándose de brazos

—Ikuto-kun, será mejor que te marches, tenemos que hablar con amu-chan —mi mamá parecía triste en lugar de molesta, o bueno tal vez un poco enojada. Ikuto asintió y le hizo una leve reverencia.

Papá y mamá le abrieron paso, Ikuto me volteó a ver una vez más, me miró con un poco de preocupación y dijo: "Lo siento". Después de esto se marchó.

…

— ¿y bien amu? —dijo mamá cuando los tres nos bajamos para estar en el comedor, mi mamá estaba frente a mi igual que mi papá.

—pues, Ikuto y yo solo estábamos, estábamos… err

—amu…La verdad —sonó más molesta,

—creo que lo…lo amo mamá

—¿¡AMARLO!? —papá se puso de pie y puso las dos manos sobre la mesa

—Él ha sido bueno conmigo siempre y a veces me molesta claro pero…él me entiende y nota los cambios en mí.

—pe-pero amu…él es mucho mayor que tú —dijo mi madre tranquilizando al otro

—lo sé…pero no por mucho, además él me quiere

—amu-chan, está bien que "ames" a Ikuto y aunque él te corresponda, no es lo correcto —seguía diciendo mi mamá

—tu madre tiene razón amu, eso que hicieron tú y ese… chico puede ser mal visto

—pero…

—y no solo por nosotros. —con ese comentario abrí los ojos de par en par…_No me gusta a donde está llevando esto. _—Es por eso amu-chan que no podrás ver a Ikuto-kun jamás.

**POV NORMAL**

—oh no-dessu…

—amu-chan e Ikuto solo querían despedirse…ahora parece que será la despedida enserio —dijo Miki

—kuaa…¡esto no se ve bien! ¡Tenemos que hacer algo! —Ran le dijo a las demás

—…no parece ser algo que podamos remediar —lo que dijo Dia entristeció a las otras

**AMU POV**

¿No ver a Ikuto jamás? ¡no! ¡ya habíamos pasado por esto! Y eso solo me llevó a que mis charas se volvieran X..

—ie… ¡Me rehúso! —les dije a mis padres mientras me iba corriendo a mi habitación, ¡Sí solo fue un beso! ¡todo por un beso!

—¡amu-chan! —dijeron los dos pero los ignoré.

***YORU: AL DÍA SIGUIENTE EN CASA DE IKUTO-NYAAAAA***

**IKUTO POV**

Me levanté tarde y de manera pesada, había tenido una mala noche después de lo de amu y me tenía pensando ¿qué le harían sus padres?...ellos la amaban y solo querían lo mejor para ella… ¿y si lo mejor es dejar de verme? Creo que no podría oponerme a ello, no contra la voluntad de ellos, además tantas veces he intentado mantenerme lejos y no puedo…Tsk…Qué será de nosotros.

—Ikuto-nya, ¿pensando en amu?

—hmm…

—nyaaa….yo creo que sus padres exageraron…después de todo amu e ikuto tienen la llave y el candado, aún si están lejos-nya están juntos-nya —yoru lo decía tan relajado, pero tenía razón sobre la llave y el candado.

—tal vez yoru

Salimos a caminar un rato por el centro, una media hora después me encontré a utau que salía a pasear con Kukai y estaban tomados de la mano.

—Ikutooooo —se acercó a mi jalando a Kukai

—hola, utau, Kukai

—ejejeje, qué tal ikuto-kun

—entonces, mi hermana está ocupándose de ti

—este…sí jejeje —se reía nerviosamente mientras se rascaba la nuca

—Kukai y yo somos novios —se abrazó más a él

—hmm…cuídala mucho

—claro que sí Ikuto-kun —me sonrió de manera segura, y esto me hizo confiar más en él

—ayy, mis dos chicos preferidos se preocupan por mí —utau se veía emocionada y él y yo solo la miramos.

**AMU POV**

Me levante y bajé a desayunar esperando que se hubiera olvidado lo de ayer, pero no, mamá y papá estaban sentados en la mesa de la misma manera que estaban ayer, me miraron fijamente y yo sabía que tenían algo que decirme, así que me senté a escucharlos.

—amu-chan, tu padre y yo hemos hablado y decidimos que sería bueno que tuvieras una oportunidad para conocer a más personas y chicos de tu edad.

— ¿nani?

—sí, hace una hora le hablamos a tu tía en Tokio, ella estará gustosa de recibirte allá

— ¿qué?

—sería como un intercambio a otra secundaria, además a tu tía la ayudarías en casa y quizás en su trabajo como bibliotecaria —hablaba mamá —ella ya nos había pedido que fueras allá, también se siente sola, le harías compañía

—¿Todo…todo solo para alejarme de ikuto?

—es lo mejor amu-chan —dijo mi papá

—pero solo fue...solo fue…

—amu…—iba a hablar mi papá pero yo lo interrumpí

—mamá, papá ya no confían en mí, y no sé por qué

—no es solo por el asunto de Ikuto-kun, ¡puedes mejorar tu educación y conocer más cosas para que sepas quién quieres ser…

—¡NO! Yo sé quién quiero ser, ¡Quiero ser amu! ¡así como soy, con los amigos que tengo, ¡Con la persona que quiero!

—amu-chan está convencida —dijo Ran

—sugoi-dessu

—amu. Irás. Ya dijimos que sí. —dijo papá

—tsk —no dije nada más solo di la media vuelta y salí de mi casa, enseguida le hablé a Ikuto, contándole lo sucedido, sin duda se preocupó y dijo que buscaría una solución, que lo pensaría y nos veríamos en la tarde, mientras tanto fui con Nagihiko para que me diera un consejo.

**POV NORMAL**

—aaah! La bandera del amor ondea en el viento! —Eru salió de la nada agitando una bandera sobre utau y Kukai.

—¡Baka! Cállate —Iru le soltó una patada en la cara

—ay no…esto será así todos los días…Kukai alguien sálveme! —decía Daichi con lagrimitas en los ojos.

—Ne ne…y tendrás que acostumbrarte —Iru se le arrimó bastante a Daichi haciéndolo sentir incómodo y sonrojado

—¿eeeeeeehhhh? ¿Otra bandera de amor ondea sobre ustedes?

**IKUTO POV**

—bueno, nosotros nos vamos, iremos al cine —dijo utau al cabo de un rato —¡Oh! Pero olvidaba decirte, mamá quiere verte, desde que regresaste no has ido a verla

—es cierto, iré ahora a su casa, gracias utau.

En el momento en el que se fueron sonó mi teléfono, era amu, se oía seria y triste, entonces me contó que pasó con sus padres… me sorprendió y me preocupó bastante el hecho de que la mandarían a otro lugar…no..no… le prometí que buscaría una solución, supuse que mi madre podría ayudarme. Me encaminé a su casa, cuando llegué ahí y entré estaba sentada como una muñeca leyendo un libro, mi mamá era hermosa y muy inteligente, no entiendo como mi padre pudo haberla dejado aquí.

—Ikuto-kun, que alegría verte —dejó su lectura y me abrazó.

—hola, madre

— ¿por qué no te habías pasado por aquí?, si no fuera por utau no me habría enterado de que regresaste

—Lo siento, es que tuve unos cuantos problemas

—¿problemas? —nos sentamos en la sala, ella tenía una taza de té y lo sorbió después de preguntar.

—Hai, pero nada importante

—vamos ikuto-kun, dime que pasa

—Es una chica —le dije como si no tuviera importancia

—¿Ikuto-kun se preocupa por una chica? —me contestó un poco sorprendida

—Sí, se llama Hinamori amu

—¿y bien?

—es seis años menor que yo — (**N/A: ME DIJERON QUE SE LLEVAN 5…PERO BUENO YA LE PUSE 6 xD) **

—¡seis!

—¿de verdad es tanto?

—solo un poco…entonces ella tiene 13… bueno siempre he dicho que para el amor no hay edad, yo no tengo ningún problema con eso

—pero sus padres sí, nos besamos y nos vieron… intento buscar una solución pero…ya no hay solución, la transferirán para que no pueda verme jamás, se acabó —Mi madre Souko, puso una mano sobre la mía y me guiñó el ojo.

—Siempre hay solución…

—así es Ikuto, tu siempre la has encontrado solución a tus problemas. —esa voz…miré hacia la puerta de la recámara y ahí estaba ese hombre.

Me puse de pie asombrado, ¿Aruto?...¿mi padre?

—Pa…padre…¿qu…¿qué? ¿mamá qué es esto? —hasta yoru que estaba jugando con adornos de la sala se quedó pasmado

Ella solo rio quedamente y tomó de la mano a mi padre que me sonreía, yo no podía creerlo ¿qué?

—Por supuesto que me enteré cuándo habías vuelto, después de que llegaste a Japón, tu padre llegó solo unas horas después.

—¿de qué hablas?

—Yo te vi, ahí, en Inglaterra, justo después de que te diste la vuelta, te vi correr hacia otra dirección, por fin me habías encontrado pero me pregunté por qué no te acercaste a mí…

Entonces, después de un silencio expectante mi padre me hizo una revelación que cambiaría muchas cosas.

**CONTINUARÁ **

**AVANCES**

**IKUTO POV**

—¿quieres que hablemos con ellos? —dijo mi padre

—No, yo me ocuparé de eso, no importa…no me separaré de amu, tienes razón, no cometeré tus errores… gracias

Me sonrió orgulloso, por fin sentí que estaba haciendo las cosas bien…

**NO PENSABA DEJARLO AHÍ PERO NO TENGO TIEMPO!  
JAJAJA DISCULPEN SI ENCUENTRAN ALGUNAS INCOHERENCIAS PERO NO TENGO TIEMPO DE REVISARLO! **

**QUE REVELACIÓN HARÁ ARUTO!?**

**DEJEN REVIEWS SI QUIEREN SABER! PLZ!**

**AQUÍ LES DEJO LA CANCIÓN DE LA QUE LES HABLÉ: ** watch?v=iCzLVrfZ5I4

**GRACIASSS! **


	14. Capítulo 14: ¿¡Día Honesto?

**HOLAAAAA DE NUEVOOO! **

**SORRY POR LA TARDANZA ¡HAN SIDO DÍAS DIFÍCILES! ****  
JAJA en fin!**

quiero decirles gracias a los que leen este fic: a los fieles que dejan reviews y a los nuevos lectores que también dejan (y a los que no -.- ) jjajaja no, enserio gracias a todos por leer!

**YAAAA AHORA QUE NO SE LLEVAN TANTO DE EDAD PERO QUE IMPORTA LA EDAD QUE LE PUSE LE DA DRAMAAA! JAJAJA xD**

SHUGO CHARA NO ME PERTENECE LE PERTENECE A *.* PEACH-PIT

**EN EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR**

—_Yo te vi, ahí, en Inglaterra, justo después de que te diste la vuelta, te vi correr hacia otra dirección, por fin me habías encontrado pero me pregunté por qué no te acercaste a mí…_

_Entonces, después de un silencio expectante mi padre me hizo una revelación que cambiaría muchas cosas._

**CAPÍTULO 14: ¿¡Día Honesto!?**

**IKUTO POV**

—Me sorprendió ver que mi hijo, quién por fin me había encontrado se fue sin más, supuse que algo malo sucedía, entonces decidí tomar un vuelo a Japón y cuando llegué, había alguien esperándome — Miré a mi madre pero ella hizo un gesto de negación, no era ella quién lo estaba esperando.

—yo no fui, yo no sabía que tu padre venía —me dijo mamá

— ¿quién te recibió en el aeropuerto? —pregunté

—Nada más y nada menos que el hombre más misterioso de todo Japón; Tsukasa-san —Dijo mi padre

— ¿Tsukasa? Ese tipo está metido en todo…

—haha, eso parece, él…me contó todo. —me sorprendí, ¿todo, qué tanto era todo?

—hm… ¿a qué te refieres?

—Ikuto-kun, aunque te sorprendas, nosotros también fuimos jóvenes alguna vez —rio mi madre.

—Tsukasa-san me habló de Easter, yo estaba más o menos al tanto de eso, el desenlace de tu contrato con ellos y me contó de Hinamori amu

—Espera, espera, ¿qué?... —yo no parecía estar registrando la información

—Hijo, Tsukasa, tu madre y yo, también tuvimos Shugo charas un día…—entonces volteó a ver a Yoru

—O.O…¿nani?

Yoru se acercó a mi padre, y él lo siguió con la mirada, sí, efectivamente podía verlo.

—¿Padre de ikuto-nyaa?

—Aruto, mucho gusto —extendió un par de dedos hacia la patita de yoru, ambos se saludaron

—¿nani?.. ¿Siempre…pudiste verlos… ustedes dos?

—jiji, claro ikuto —me guiñó un ojo mi madre

—¿algo más que deba saber? -.-" — pregunté

—Muchas cosas más hijo, con respecto a la llave por ejemplo, hace tiempo en un viaje escolar, el padre de Tadase y yo la encontramos en una vieja tienda, él me la regaló y eso nos unió a tu madre y a mí. Cada llave tiene su candado y viceversa, la llave siempre ha sido tuya, y ha sido como una búsqueda, quién haga par con tu llave, está "destinado" a hacer cosas maravillosas por la gente junto contigo, tú ya lo debes saber, es como la música, abre los corazones de la gente… y esa chica, amu, tiene el candado…

—es por eso y porque la amas que estamos totalmente de acuerdo con tu relación con ella…—señaló mi madre

—No puedo decirle eso a sus padres, me tacharán de loco —le dije a los dos

—tal vez no, pero no se puede separar lo que ya está junto por naturaleza —me dijo mi padre.

—viejo, no puedo creer que tú y madre hayan tenido que ver con los Shugo charas… ¿pero, por qué dejaste la llave aquí?

—hmp, bueno, yo ya tenía mi llave, la música, y mi candado es tu madre, sin embargo, por lo que me contó Tsukasa, tú necesitabas la dumpty key para encontrar tu razón de ser, algún día, mucho más adelante, quizás tus hijos la necesiten para encontrase a sí mismos y hallar su candado.

Tomó un largo respiro mientras cerraba los ojos y continuó:

—Ya no me separaré de Souko, a pesar de que nuestro lazo jamás se rompió, hijo, no cometas mis errores, no dejes que amu se aleje…

— ¿y bien?, ¿Qué harás con la chica? ¿Quieres que hablemos con sus padres? —preguntó mamá

—no…—suspiré —yo me ocuparé de eso, no importa…no me separaré de amu, tienes razón, no cometeré tus errores… aunque tenga que seguirla hasta Tokio…

Me sonrió orgulloso, por fin sentí que estaba haciendo las cosas bien…

—Yo sé que los convencerás —dijo mamá

Antes de marcharme, mi papá me detuvo

—otra cosa Ikuto, tal vez no sea importante pero, debes saber que Tsukasa, tu madre y yo, fuimos de los primeros guardianes… —lo dijo y me sonrió.

O.o…. —hu…hm… pre-prefiero no saber nada más —dije sorprendido.

Después de tanta información y una despedida me fui, los dejé solos ya que comenzaron a darse… muestras de amor… que no me incumbían en absoluto.

**AMU POV**

—Entonces, tus padres no quieren que estés con Ikuto…—me dijo Nagihiko

—Yo no me quería pelear con ellos, pero… no sé qué hacer, tampoco quiero desobedecerlos

—entiendo, pienso que Ikuto-kun debería hablar con tus padres —sugirió

—pero, ¿Qué pasa si no lo escuchan?

—ellos te aman, les interesa lo que te pasa, lo escucharán, solo tú tienes que decirles, por un momento que escuchen —Nagihiko lo hacía sonar muy fácil, miraba de manera muy noble el jardín japonés de su casa que se extendía ante nuestros ojos.

—necesitas hablar con ellos tranquilamente —dijo Temari

—Ne! Ne!, que amu ya no es tan pequeña, que tomará buenas decisiones —Rythm levantó su pulgar

—¡go! ¡go! ¡Amu-chan!, tienes que decirles lo que en verdad sientes —ran comenzaba a levantarme el ánimo

—son tus padres, confía en ellos —dijo Miki

—¿lo ves amu-chan? —dijo Nagihiko —estoy seguro de que te escucharán, a ti y a Ikuto-kun siempre y cuando hablen con la verdad.

—¡Siii! —celebraron los charas

— ¡e-es verdad! . desde ahora en adelante, ho-honestidad y-y-y ¡valor! —recuperé las ganas de nuevo, hablaría con mis padres primero y luego le pediría a Ikuto que lo hiciera… Pero antes, necesitaba hablar con otra persona primero.

—Nagihiko, arigatou, también a ustedes, temari, rythm…

—no hay problema amu-chan, todo saldrá bien —me guiñó el ojo, ya estaba en la puerta de su casa a punto de despedirme

—hum…eh…nagi…

—¿Qué pasa amu-chan?

—puedo preguntar…que…¿qué hay entre tú y rima?

—E-E-e etto…

—¿Qué hay conmigo? —Rima apareció detrás de mí emanando aura oscura estilo anime

—Ri-rima…

—¿eeee…Qué haces aquí? —pregunté, y enseguida ella se sonrojó

—solo vine a ver a Nagihiko un rato

—jajajajaja rima está sonrojada… shshshsh —se reía Kusu-kusu

—¡kusu-kusu! Cállate —la regañó Rima

—es que está enamorada —dijo rythm

—¡Rythm! —Nagihiko tomó a su chara y le tapó la boca —¡amu-chan! ya es hora de que te vayas, ¡e-e- suerte! —Y PUM! Me cerró la puerta en la cara.

—ahh…el amor —susurró Miki

—ne ne… primero utau y Kukai, luego estos dos…quién más falta-desu…—Suu tenía razón… el amor estaba por todos lados…

Sin más me dirigí hasta la casa de Tadase, me recibió con una gran sonrisa.

—amu-chan, me alegra verte —me pasó hasta su cuarto

—a mí también Tadase-kun

—amu-chan, lo del otro día, ese beso…

—No importa, entiendo, está bien —le sonreí, realmente lo quería dejar atrás, oí que mis charas dijeron _"¿beso, cual beso?"_ Con todo el ajetreo había olvidado mencionárselos

—gracias… ¿Qué te trae aquí? —preguntó

—quería hablarte sobre…Ikuto y yo, ya no quiero lastimar a nadie, y mucho menos a ti, así que vine a decirte la verdad

—oh…hm…adelante

Le conté todo sobre Ikuto y yo, lo que pasó con mis padres y el plan que tenía para solucionarlo, le fui sincera con mis sentimientos.

—no importa lo que pase Tadase-kun, tú siempre ocuparás un lugar especial en mi corazón. —entonces él puso una mano sobre la mía

—también en el mío amu-chan, aunque yo sabía que esto iba a pasar…

— ¿de verdad?

—lo sentía así, Ikuto y tu tienen algo… pero me siento bien, que estén los dos juntos…

—gracias Tadase, por entender...

—a ti amu… —nos sonreímos, me sentía bien hablando así con él, pocos segundos después él recibió un mensaje.

—oh… parece…es Mimori —me dijo Tadase, ¿¡Mimori!?

—wow…¿y que te dice?

—Me pregunta si conozco alguna buena dulcería en la ciudad… —Tadase comenzó a responderle el mensaje, no sé qué le puso.

—Mimori le ha estado preguntando varias cosas a Tadase últimamente —dijo Kiseki —es raro

—No lo es —contestó Tadase —ella es agradable

Me quedé pensando sobre eso, pero descarté varias ideas absurdas. En fin, le dije a Tadase que tenía que hablar con mis padres así que me fui, caminé por varias calles, ya estaba cerca de mi casa y la noche estaba por caer.

—amu, espera. —una voz familiar…¡Ikuto!

Me acerqué a él.

—Tenemos que hablar con tus padres y decirles…

—lo sé, yo también pensé en lo mismo…hay que hacerlo…—le dije decidida, el asintió, ya era hora, Ikuto no parecía nervioso pero a mí me temblaba cada parte del cuerpo.

**CONTINUARÁ **

**AVANCES**

**AMU POV**

—… —el silencio en el comedor solo me paraba los pelos de punta, papá estaba pensativo, molesto y mamá se cruzaba de brazos mirándonos de forma acusadora.

—Hemos escuchado lo que nos han dicho…—aguanté la respiración —pero les tengo una respuesta…

**TAN TAN TAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN (INSERTE MÚSICA DRAMÁTICA AQUÍ) jaja  
¿Qué les pareció?**

si no me equivoco faltan 2 caps más para que se acabe el fic :( ((( pero les PROPONDRÉ algo en el capítulo FINAl así que espérenlo : DDDDD  


**REVIEWS! :D **


	15. Capítulo 15: Lo que quiero

**HI HIIII!  
GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS! Y A TODOS LOS QUE ME SIGUEN : )))  
SIN MÁS LES DEJO EL PENULTIMO CAPÍTULO!**

**EN EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR**

—Tenemos que hablar con tus padres y decirles…

—lo sé, yo también pensé en lo mismo…hay que hacerlo…—le dije decidida, el asintió, ya era hora, Ikuto no parecía nervioso pero a mí me temblaba cada parte del cuerpo.

**CAPÍTULO 15: Lo que quiero **

**NORMAL POV**

_¡Vamos sí puedo! Solo tengo que prepararlos para la noticia y ya…pero…y si… no…uhm…. ¡no puedo!_

Amu estaba de cuclillas a unos pasos de su casa intentando librar la batalla interna, mientras que ikuto y los Shugo la miraban con una gotita de vergüenza.

—Está teniendo serios problemas —dijo Miki

—necesita ayuda-desu…—suu miraba a amu con preocupación

—sí…definitivamente, ran... —dia y ran sabían que podría ayudarla… un ¡chara change!

—¡de una chica que no es honesta a una que sí! ¡Chara change! —de pronto amu se levantó animada con diamantes en sus ojos

—¡aquí voy, mamá, papá!...¡vamos chicas! Jajaja! Ikuto, espera afuera, los prepararé para la noticia 3 —Ikuto no pudo decir nada porque amu salió disparada, la vio entrar a su casa bastante…emocionada…

**AMU POV**

—¡Mamá, papá! Estoy en casa! —grité cuando entré

—amu-chan… creí que seguías molesta con nosotros —dijo mamá

—ee…etto…hm…necesito hablarles de algo —papá y mamá se sentaron donde habíamos tenido la conversación que me molestó con ellos, antes de sentarme a la mesa los preparé para la noticia pero cuando iba a hablar al chara change desapareció.

—¡no podemos mantener el chara change tanto tiempo amu! Estás más nerviosa que nada! —me dijo ran

—oh …supongo que tendré que hacerlo sin el chara change…—dije decepcionada hablando en voz baja

—¡Vamos, tu puedes! —decían mis charas emocionadas

—¿y bien amu-chan?

—jejeje…mamá, papá…no me iré a Tokio, no lo haré, quiero quedarme aquí…—iban a protestar algo pero antes de que lo hicieran seguí hablando —antes de que digan cualquier cosa…necesitan escuchar mi versión de la historia…lo que opino… y no solo lo que opino yo…si no…ee…

—¿aja?

—e…lo que…quiero decir es… que Ikuto también quiere hablar con ustedes… —mamá y papá se sobresaltaron un poco, pero luego recuperaron la compostura, papá se aclaró la garganta severamente y asintió

—que pase

—ha-hai —en cuanto papá dijo eso me dirigí a la puerta y cuando la abrí ikuto estaba ahí, serio, su ropa oscura lo hacía ver un poco rebelde pero… esperaba que ikuto dijera lo correcto en el momento correcto de la forma correcta :S

Papá se puso detrás de mí, yo me hice a un lado, entonces Ikuto le hizo una reverencia muy respetuosa, mi padre alzó un poco las cejas en modo de sorpresa y amablemente lo invitó a pasar; se sentó a mi lado, él estaba frente a mi padre y yo frente a mi madre…

—nya…se ve intenso…

—cierto…—dijo Dia

—Señor Hinamori mi nombre es Tsukiyomi Ikuto, y estoy aquí para…

—yo sé para qué estás aquí —dijo fríamente papá, yo tragué saliva con dificultad pero Ikuto estaba impasible

—ah…Ikuto-kun, yo sé que eres un buen chico, y que tus intenciones son buenas pero, tú crees que sería bien visto que anduvieras con…una niña como amu, en 3 semanas apenas cumple los 14 —mi mamá fue suave pero directo al grano.

—¡Mamá! —empecé a alzar la voz pero Ikuto me miró y susurró mi nombre…entonces me calmé y dejé que él hablara.

—Yo…yo entiendo, lo sé, y eso también me…inquieta pero, su hija ha demostrado ser mucho más madura de lo que aparenta, yo no tengo intenciones, yo tengo hechos, y jamás le haría daño, de ninguna manera —entonces miró a mi mamá quién recordó aquella vez cuando descubrió que Ikuto estaba quedándose en mi cuarto

Me sorprendí ante las palabras de él.

—OOOH SU-SUGOI —los Shugo se quedaron sin aliento también, estaban sonrojados.

—I-incluso Ikuto intentó alejarse, para no hacerme daño, eso demuestra que lo que dice es cierto, además…lo conozco desde hace tiempo y él siempre ha estado ahí para mí, Ikuto solo me protege

Mamá miró a papá, ambos habían relajado la mirada, papá soltó un largo respiro y le dijo a Ikuto:

—Ikuto-kun, aun así, creemos que amu debería...crecer un poco más para saber lo que en verdad quiere

Ikuto miró a papá y le respondió:

—Creo que eso…debería decidirlo amu —los tres voltearon su mirada hacia mí, era tiempo de hablar honestamente, miré a mis charas que me asintieron sonriendo, me armé de valor.

—Mamá, papá…hubo un tiempo en el que no podía responder esa pregunta, y tuvieron que pasar varias cosas para poder responderla, y la verdad es que descubrí muchas cosas; que me encanta ayudar a la gente, que puedo ser buena cocinando, también que mi sentido artístico no es tan malo y que incluso soy más intrépida y atlética de lo que parezco… Y lo que yo quiero está aquí, dentro de mi corazón, tengo muchos sueños que cumplir e Ikuto…Ikuto forma parte de ellos, quiero que esté a mi lado, como ustedes, como mis amigos… eso es lo que quiero.

—¡Estamos orgullosas de ti amu-chan! —me dijo Ran que agitaba sus pompones

—bien hecho-nyaaaa

—por fin la chica honesta—Miki asentía en aprobación… me había quitado un peso de encima, me sentía bien.

—… —el silencio en el comedor solo me paraba los pelos de punta, papá estaba pensativo, medio molesto y mamá se cruzaba de brazos mirándonos de forma entre acusadora y analizadora.

—ah… Ikuto-kun tenía razón, eres mucho más madura de lo que aparentas…—por fin dijo mamá —Hemos escuchado lo que nos han dicho…—aguanté la respiración —pero les tengo una respuesta…al menos yo, no sé qué opine papá al respecto…

Papá no dijo nada y como nada salió de su boca mamá siguió:

—Ikuto, entiendo lo mucho que amas a amu, pero aún sigo creyendo que la diferencia de edad es un problema, sin embargo, al final, que importa si tú vas a hacer lo mejor para ella, porque sé que si tú le haces daño, harás lo posible para alejarte lo suficiente para no hacerlo, porqué la protegerías hasta de ti mismo y eso…es muy valioso

Mi mamá decía esas cosas…eso significa que…

—así que…si quieren estar juntos, tienen mi permiso

—¡Pero mamá! —mi padre se levantó de la silla sorprendido…incluso más que yo

—papa…yo sé que ellos harán lo mejor y se portarán bien se cuidarán entre ellos y se querrán mucho

Papá miró a Ikuto

—No se arrepentirá — se puso de pie y le hizo otra reverencia —haré feliz a amu, siempre.

—supongo que tendré que confiar en ustedes y en el criterio de mamá… —se resignó papá —sniff…no puedo creer que mi amu ya tenga novio!

Papá me abrazó con cascaditas en los ojos, para mí la presión fue tanta que mi alma comenzó a salírseme por la boca

—NYA!...

—ah! A amu se le sale el alma!

—esto es malo!

***RAN: DESPUÉS DE QUE REGRESARA SU ALMAAAA***

La noche ya estaba aquí, iba a despedir a Ikuto, cerré la puerta detrás de mí para que mis papás no nos escucharan hablar, la luz de morada de la casa y algunas lámparas en la calle nos alumbraban.

—No puedo acostumbrarme —le dije a Ikuto

—Lo harás, yo ya lo hice —me sonrió de manera pícara, me sonrojé violentamente

—baka…al final lograste lo que querías…que yo me quedara contigo

—haha…te dije que te enamorarías de mi

—HUMP! —hice un mohín, iba a decirle algo más a Ikuto pero ami-chan abrió la puerta

—ONI-TAAAAAN-NEKO —ami saltó a los brazos de Ikuto que la recibió afectuoso

—¿eres el novio de one-chan?

—¡a-ami! —la regañé

—¿qué? Ella tiene razón, además es bueno que vaya conociendo a mi futura cuñada

—¡IKUTO! —Me sonroenojé (N/A: JAJA UN NUEVO TÉRMINO) este neko siempre haciendo de las suyas… —ami! Adentro! Anda! —la tomé de los brazos de ikuto y la mandé a dormir…

—o-oyasumi ikuto —iba a entrar a mi casa así sin más pero recordé entonces que era mi…mi novio, no sabía cuál era el protocolo de despedidas…tenía que leer algún artículo sobre eso, pero al parecer el sí sabía…antes de que me metiera, él me tomó de la barbilla y me dio un dulce beso en la mejilla muy cerca de la boca…

—oyasumi…amu —me sentí caliente y entonces me di cuenta de que mi color de piel se había vuelto un tono tan rojo como las luces de bengala, me sentí estúpida así que solo le azoté la puerta en la cara a Ikuto.

—no-nos vemos…ai-ai shiteru —cuando se lo dije escuché su risa a través de la puerta, ikuto baka.

**IKUTO POV**

Caminé un rato con yoru por diferentes calles, miré al cielo y vi las estrellas, era un nuevo comienzo.

**CONTINUARÁ….**

**AVANCES**

—No puedo esperar a que seas mi esposa para hacerte cosas que los adultos hacen…—abrí los ojos de par en par, hirviendo en diversas emociones…mientras mi mente empezaba a trabajar imaginando cosas…. Grrr IKUTO BAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

**HEEEEEEEEEEEEY AQUÍ EL PENÚTLIMO CAPI…INTENTARÉ SUBIR EL ÚLTIMO PRONTO! PERO ES QUE ESTARÁ MÁS LARGO YA QUE ES EL DESENLACE…PERO LES TENGO UNA PROPUESTA, ESPÉRENLA AL FINAL DEL ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO DE SHUGO CHARA LOVE!**

REVIEWS? GRACIAAAAAS! 


	16. Capítulo 16: Un nuevo comienzo

**HOLAA MINAA!  
ESPERO HAYAN DISFRUTADO AL LEERLO TANTO COMO YO LO DISFRUTÉ AL HACER ESTE FIC ;)))**

**La propuesta que les digo está al final del capi, solo necesito que digan que sí o que no : DDDDDDD**

LES DEJO EL CAP! 

**GRACIAS A TODOS!**

EN EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR 

—_oyasumi…amu —me sentí caliente y entonces me di cuenta de que mi color de piel se había vuelto un tono tan rojo como las luces de bengala, me sentí estúpida así que solo le azoté la puerta en la cara a Ikuto._

—_no-nos vemos…ai-ai shiteru —cuando se lo dije escuché su risa a través de la puerta, ikuto baka._

**CAPÍTULO 16: Un nuevo comienzo **

**POV NORMAL **

Comenzaba un nuevo día, el sol estaba en lo alto y Hinamori amu caminaba por el pasillo del edificio Cross para dirigirse a su salón. Se veía animada, nueva, su humor estaba de lo mejor y sus charas también la hacían sentir radiante, después de todo las cosas no podían ser mejores, después de pasar por tanto, al final había logrado ser de nuevo la heroína de la historia…

**AMU POV**

—ah! Que buen día es hoy! —exclamé al aire

—¡honto!

—¿no será qué amu estuvo soñando con Ikuto y por eso se levantó de tan buen humor —dijo Miki… _acaso escuché bien? Soñar con ikuto? _

—es verdad…hasta se levantó temprano… —dijo Ran

—¿nani? —mis ojos se hicieron pequeñitos

—¡ne ne! Amu-chan ya es toda una chica grande pues ya tiene novio —dijo suu

—¡u-urusai! ¡No-no digan cosas como esas…es…

—¡amu-chan! —antes de que pudiera seguir regañando a mis charas Mimori me habló

—¡qué bueno que te encuentro!

—oh…Mimori… por fin te decidiste a venir, bienvenida : ) —le dije yo con una amplia sonrisa

—¡sí! ¡Al fin la convencí, está lista para hacer nuevos amigos! —dijo su chara, Aoi.

—hum!, es cierto…pero, la verdad es que también quería preguntarte algo —decía Mimori mientras se retorcía un mechón de cabello.

—claro, ¿Qué sucede? —le presté atención, y pude ver que Aoi se reía…

—¡amu-chan! ¡ven acá! —la voz de un chico nos hizo destantear nuestra conversación, era Nagihiko quién traía el uniforme de la secundaria.

—¡Nagihiko!... ¿te transfirieron aquí? ¡qué alegría!

—Sí, sí, pero eso no es lo importante ahora —¿? No entendía el apuro, hasta que vi a rima detrás de él, tan pequeña que él la acaparaba.

—amu-chan, para que sepas… no-no-nosotros ya no podemos ocultarlo más… tienes que saber —Rima hablaba toda sonrojada y nerviosa.

—jajajaja ¡Rima y nagi! ¡Rima y nagi! —reía Kusu-kusu

—¡QUEEEEEEEEEEE! —mis charas y yo nos sorprendimos, a pesar de que… era obvio… no creí que lo confesaran tan abiertamente ni tan pronto

—e-e-e-e sí, nos gustamos… y queríamos que lo supieras! —dijo Nagihiko todo rojo

—en realidad eres la primera que lo sabe —me guiñó el ojo Rythm

—es tan dulce —dijo Temari

—entonces era cierto…el amor está en el aire… —me dije a mi misma

Después de esa extraña confesión, me quedé pensando mucho sobre todos nosotros, Rima y nagi, Kukai y utau, yo e Ikuto… jaja quién faltaba? ¿Yaya y kairi? Entonces se me ocurrió algo…

—¿y tú Mimori? ¿Tienes a alguien que te guste? —Mimori que caminaba frente a Rima y frente a mí, se paró en seco y me miró de soslayo…

—I-ie…¡cómo se te ocurre preguntar eso! No hablemos más del tema y entremos a clases! —Mimori se apresuró y entró al salón, Rima y yo nos miramos extrañadas.

***DIA: EN EL DESCANSO***

Como era de esperarse rima se fue a platicar un momento con Nagihiko, entonces yo y Mimori nos quedamos a solas de nuevo, esperé ver a Tadase o a Kukai pero recordé que nuestros descansos no se cruzaban, los vería tal vez después.

—oh!, choto!, tu querías decirme algo Mimori…¿Qué pasa?

—ah, ne, pues, es que… —Cuando Mimori iba a decirme algo Ran sintió la presencia de varios huevos X, ¡Cuantas interrupciones!

Mimori también actuó rápido e hizo chara nari transformándose en la bella _Pure Godess_, yo opté por _Amulet Heart_, en seguida localizamos a los huevos, eran 6.

Mimori utilizó un ataque llamado _Summer Breeze_ que como dice su nombre creó una suave briza que relajó a los Huevos x y los mantuvo juntos muy apaciguados gracias al arrullo de la briza, Mimori se veía bien en ese chara nari y sus ataques eran tan calmos; me recordó a utau cuando estaban _dark jewel_ y luego en _seraphic charm_, el cambio había sido drástico pero bueno, se veía mucho más bonita que cuando estaba con Cho.

Una vez que estuvieron quietos, los pude purificar, se alejaron como lo hacen siempre, para regresar a los corazones de sus respectivos dueños.

—Bien hecho Mimori —le sonreí

—gra-gracias…sabes Hinamori, aprenderé cómo purificar esos huevos, algún día lo haré, para reparar el daño que he hecho —me sonrió de vuelta, esa era una gran idea

Estaba a punto de irme de nuevo a clase, pero Mimori me detuvo con su voz

—Hinamori, lo que quería decirte….

—OH!, lo siento!, es verdad —saqué la lengua, que torpe, casi se me olvida que tenía que decirme algo.

—ah…hmm….

—yo se lo diré —dijo Aoi —Mimori quiere pedirte que le ayudes a arreglar su casa, como viste, está un poco destruida, y Mimori intentó arreglarla pero el dinero que tiene no es suficienteee

—supe que Tú, en Amulet Clover…puedes…reparar cosas y quería…bueno…¡No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres! —Mimo estaba sonrojada y con la cabeza agachada, yo le sonreí, suu se le acercó con su típica sonrisa y le dijo:

—te ayudaremos-desuu

—¡Me encantaría ayudarte! Ne ne! —Mimori me vio, sus ojos escarlatas brillaron como a punto de soltar lagrimas mientras me decía gracias —te veo después de la escuela!

***SUU: DESPUÉS DE VARIAS CLASES, EL FINAL DEL DÍA DE CLASES LLEGÓ-DESUU***

Estuve un rato esperando a Mimori, pero en lugar de ella apareció Tadase que me saludó como suele hacerlo.

—amu-chan, ¿esperas a alguien?

—Tadase-kun, si, a Mimori, le ayudaré a algo en su casa —

—oh, qué bien, me alegra que te tenga como amiga, y que venga a la escuela —sonrió

—si… es cierto

—bueno amu-chan, supongo que te has enterado de Mashiro y Fujisaki

—si, jaja, supongo que está bien…me alegro por ellos

—yo también, y también de Utau y Kukai

—es cierto, ellos también se ven felices —sí el amor nos había invadido

—Pero estoy más feliz por…Ikuto y tú…—me sonrojé…Ikuto

—gracias Tadase-kun

—hmm…bueno, me tengo que ir, pero antes…esta noche habrá una pequeña fiesta en honor a un nuevo comienzo, fue sugerencia de Tsukasa-san, será en el royal Garden, así que…no llegues tarde! Amu-chan —me guiñó el ojo, genial, una fiesta!, ah! Tengo que pensar en qué ponerme!

Tadase se fue y en cuanto lo hizo apareció Mimori, nos pusimos en camino a su casa.

Vaya…cuando llegamos vi bien todo lo que "destruida" significaba, había mucho trabajo por hacer: Primero, sin usar el Chara nari la limpiamos toda, sacamos telarañas, basura, cosas viejas, etc. Luego, a mano intentamos reparar todo lo que se podía con varias herramientas; vi a Mimori trabajar con ganas, y la verdad me la estaba pasando bien.

—Mimori, tu casa es muy linda, y una vez que esté reparada, quedará mejor —ella sonrió muy animada y entonces me dijo:

—esta casa me la dejó mi madre antes de morir, es todo lo que me queda de ella, y es como un regalo para las dos, gracias Hinamori —esto casi me sacó las lágrimas pero como la chica sexy y cool que soy me las aguanté…

—Mimori-chan, llámame amu —

—oh…¡seguro amu-chan! —seguimos trabajando, reímos un rato, bebimos limonada y por fin usé el chara nari para reparar con la miel de Amulet Clover las paredes, el suelo y un poco del techo, no tomó mucho, pero cuando terminamos quedó perfecto.

—uff…al fin… —dijo Mimori, la casa destellaba como su mirada —solo falta darle una pequeña mano de pintura…pero ya se está haciendo tarde, lo haré el fin de semana

—si necesitas ayuda, no dudes en llamar —le dije

—gracias amu-chan :)

—hai! —ya que habíamos terminado iba a despedirme para ir a arreglarme, aún faltaban como tres horas para el encuentro pero decidir que ponerme iba a tardar, incluso ya estaba pensando en qué cosas podía combinar, pero un mensaje a mi celular hizo que saliera de mi mundo de moda.

Vi el mensaje, ¡era de ikuto!, oh, oh, clama…¿estoy emocionada? , el correo decía lo siguiente:

**DE: 19-10 tsuki **

_Espero verte esta noche._

Solo era eso, estaba avisándome que me visitaría esta noche… grr….yo estaría con los guardianes en la fiesta, dado el caso le respondí esto:

**PARA: 19-10 tsuki**

_No creo que puedas verme hoy, estaré con los guardianes, hum..._

Después de eso no recibí contestación, ¿se habrá molestado?, no creo…ese neko es raro.

—¿mensaje de Ikuto? —preguntó Mimori

—etto…ne…

—jiji, bueno, era de suponerse, te sonrojaste mucho, bueno amu-chan, gracias por tu ayuda, te veré esta noche en el royal Garden

—¿irás? —le preguntó Miki a Mimori

—sip, Tadase-kun me dijo

—¿Tadase-kun?...oh…ya veo…mm…Mimori…¿te gusta Tadase-kun?

—AH! Ajajajajajajaja amu-chan que cosas dices ajaja….ah…¿se-se nota mucho? —reí fuertemente, me sequé las lagrimitas y tomé sus manos entre las mías

—sabes, creo que puedo darte algunos consejitos para que conquistes a Tadase-kun —le guiñé el ojo y ella se emocionó bastante

—antes que nada, a Tadase-kun le gusta que las chicas usen el color rosa, sean amables, alegres, carismáticas e intrépidas...ama las tartas de frutas y el sabor vainilla…

—¿enserio? También me gusta ese sabor…bueno…lo del color rosa será un problema pero…lo puedo combinar con mi estilo… ¡GRACIAS AMU-CHAN!

Después de eso nos despedimos y me fui a mi casa para arreglarme…

…

—BUAAAAA! NO ENCUENTRO NADA QUE PONERMEEE!

—Calma amu-chan —decía dia

—¡Miki, será mejor que lo soluciones antes de que se le salga el alma de nuevo! —dijo Ran

—ya es tarde…me vooooy... —

—¡No de nuevo! —dijeron las 4

***RAN, MIKI, SUU, DIA: UNA VEZ QUE EL PROBLEMA FUE RESUELTOOOOO***

Llegué a las 9, había muchas estrellas en el cielo y de lejos el Royal Garden se veía hermoso; tenía luces en todos lados, había rosas, tulipanes, margaritas y bueno ¡flores de muchos colores y demás adornos!, la comida estaba en la mesa, de todo tipo de postres, frutas y pavo bien cocinado, yomi!

—¡Sugoi!

—Todo se ve bien-dessu

—Increíble, ¡cuánto brillo! —Dia y las otras estaban igual de emocionadas

—¡Llegaste Hinamori —Kukai se acercó a mi junto con utau —te ves muy bien Hinamori

Me sonrojé por su comentario, al final de tanto drama decidí ponerme una torera roja que tenía un par de hebillas, una playera blanca con un gran corazón negro en el medio, una falda negra con mallas del mismo color y unos botines marrones.

—me alegra verlos chicos…¡está hermoso aquí!

—todo fue gracias a yaya-chan —llegó Kairi con nosotros —todo esto fue gracias a su increíble ojo para la decoración

—yaaay!, no fui solo yo kairi-kun! También gracias a tu ayuda y a tu manera de organizarlo todo —yaya se aferró al cuello de kairi —oh…¡olvidé prender la fuente!

Yaya se descolgó de su hombro y corrió para prender la fuente, Kairi la siguió también para ayudarla

—¿Qué sucede…? —su comportamiento era extraño

—¡la bandera del amoooooor se alza en el horizonte!

—¡¿eru!? ¿nani?, ¿qué quieres decir?

—ahh, Kairi y Yaya, han pasado algún tiempo de calidad juntos, supongo que mi joven guerrero ha caído en la trampa del enamoramiento

—¿enamoramiento? ¿¡Ellos también!?

—no lo han dicho ni demostrado abiertamente pero supongo que todo puede pasar —dijo Kukai

—es cierto —Utau le dio la razón mientras recargaba su cabeza en el hombro del castaño.

—ohayo…mina —entró Mimori por la puerta principal, parece que siguió mi consejo y usó una chamarra rosa pálido, tenía unas líneas negras en los puños, cosa le quedaba bien en su piel, también llevaba un short rojo con zapatos que le combinaban, la gama de colores tenía combinación con sus ojos escarlata, me percaté que en sus manos también traía algo: Una tarta de frutas.

—amu-chan, gracias por los consejos…la tarta es de frutas, pero tiene la masa sabor vainilla, el problema es que no sé si sabe bien, en cuanto la terminé vine para acá —me dijo en un murmullo

—no te preocupes yo sé que le gustará…

—amu-chan, Mimori —hablando del rey de roma

—Ta-tadase-kun, ee…traje algo para ti…quiero decir…para todos…es un postre… —Tadase la miró sorprendido pero su mirada se relajó en seguida mostrando una sonrisa.

—Se ve deliciosa, creo que será el primer postre que probaré —Mimori se sonrojó mucho.

Miré a mí alrededor… todos se veían felices, realmente felices, Kukai y utau, ahí estaba Rima y Nagihiko, al parecer nagi intentaba convencer a rima de hacer el bala-balance… y por eso se reían los Shugo, yaya y kairi intentaban solucionar el problema de la fuente que no se encendía, y Mimori le sacaba charla a Tadase… todos tenían a alguien…y yo…

—Tú también tienes a alguien —Ikuto me abrazó por detrás, me asusté tanto que grité como loca

—¡I-ikuto!

—¡yo! —saludó yoru

—¿qué haces aquí?

—haha, te dije que esperaría verte esta noche

—ahh…a eso te referías… me-me alegra que estés aquí —me dedicó una sonrisa cálida, no sabíamos que decir hasta que él rompió el silencio.

—Ah cierto… te presento a mis padres —abrí los ojos de par en par, ahí estaba su hermosísima madre, Tsukasa y…el padre de Ikuto!?

Me tomó un rato acostumbrarme a la idea, Ikuto y yoru me contaron la historia, me sorprendí bastante pero al final era un alivio verlos a todos juntos y felices de nuevo, la madre de Ikuto me trató como si fuera de su familia y Aruto me dijo que era prácticamente de la familia, lo mismo le dijo a Kukai quién se puso muy nervioso al ver a un hombre prácticamente imponente y frío, pero resultó ser una persona cálida de hermosos sentimientos.

En fin, la velada fue fantástica, Utau e Ikuto cantaron/tocaron una canción para nosotros, después de acabar esa, me pidieron que cantara junto a Ikuto y Utau, por suerte no romí ninguna cuerda, pero tuve que hacer chara change con ran para animarme, luego Aruto e Ikuto tocaron una canción, que conmovió a todos, y al final Souko y Utau cantaron.

La tarta de Mimori resultó todo un éxito, a Tadase le encantó y le pidió que hiciera de esas más seguido, (pero solo para él).

La celebración continuó hasta la media noche, todos seguían dentro del jardín mientras que yo me salí a disfrutar un poco de la tranquilidad de la noche. Mis ojos estaban cerrados junto a los de mis charas, hasta que Ikuto quién llegó a mi lado me hizo abrirlos, los 7 veíamos al cielo, Ikuto y yo buscamos nuestras manos y nos las tomamos.

Ikuto me tomó por sorpresa y me cargó como si fuera una princesa

—amu…

—¿nani? —miré sus profundos ojos zafiro

—No puedo esperar a que seas mi esposa para hacerte cosas que los adultos hacen…—abrí los ojos de par en par, hirviendo en diversas emociones…mientras mi mente empezaba a trabajar imaginando cosas…. Grrr IKUTO BAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

—¡I-IKUTO, BAKA, NEKO PERVERTIDO! ¡QUIÉN DICE QUE ME CASARÉ CONTIGO! —me removí en sus brazos

—¿qué?, yo hablaba de cosas como llevarte el desayuno a la cama, hacerte un masaje, ayudarte en casa…vaya que eres una niña pervertida…pero si quieres hacer esas cosas que pensaste…no tengo problema….

—AH!...BAKA BAKA…¡¿OTRA VEZ CAÍ?! —Hice una cara de falsa molestia

—hahaha…. Te amo amu —miré de nuevo sus ojos

—… ai shiteru mo…baka.

**FIN **

**:( (((((( ME PONE MUY TRISTE, PERO GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER! Y POR SUS HERMOSOS REVIEWS QUE TIENE MUCHO PESO PARA MI! :DDD**

**LA PROPUESTA ES LA SIGUIENTE: LES GUSTARÍA QUE HICIERA EN UN CAPÍTULO ADICIONAL LA BODA DE AMU Y DE IKUTO?**** SERÁ DIVERTIDA! JAJA con solo un review que me diga que sí lo hago!**

espero no haberlos enfadado!

REVIEWS? 


	17. Capítulo especial: El día más feliz!

**HI HIII ¡! SUS REVIEWS SON TAN LINDOS LOS AMOOO! LA VERDAD SHI QUE SHII!**

**LES TRAIGO EL CAPÍTULO ESPECIAL DE SHUGO CHARA LOVE! : LA BODA!**

**ESPERO LES GUSTE MUCHO! LO DIVIDIRÉ EN DOS PARTES POR QUE ESTÁ UN**

**POCO LARGO, PERO LOS SUBIRÉ LOS DOS AL MISMO TIEMPO ;) Shugo chara **

**no me pertenece, es de peach-pit**

**CAPÍTULO ESPECIAL: Día blanco**

**NORMAL POV**

—¡Corre!

—Ay por dios…

—¡es terrible! ¡No puedo creer que le haya pasado esto!

—faltaban solo tres días para su boda…amu debe estar destrozada

—¡ne, ne! Tenemos que llegar pronto –dijo la chica rubia de cabello ondulado

Las dos chicas por fin llegaron a la casa de los padres Hinamori amu, después de todo amu se iba a quedar ahí una semana, hasta que llegara el día de su boda.

—Chicas…que bueno que están aquí, está arriba, intenté consolarla pero no pude –dijo la Sra. Hinamori

—Iremos en seguida —las dos chicas subieron a la antigua habitación de amu, abrieron la puerta de la recámara y vieron a amu mirando hacia la ventana.

—Amu-chan…

—no puede ser… esto no está pasando…—decía una aturdida Hinamori

—amu-chan, ¿podemos hacer algo por ti?

—¡no!

—tal vez se pueda reparar… —dijo rima

—…muri… no…no me casaré…

—No está tan mal amu-chii —Yaya intentaba sonreír

—Esta horrible! ¡MI VESTIDO SE ARRUINÓ! —amu las miró con cascaditas en los ojos —ese maldito café derramado y luego la tintorería que lo arruinó más!

—Podemos ir a comprar otro —sugirió Rima

— ¿qué? A solo tres días de la boda nooo…encontrar este me tomó un mes!

—pero qué tal si llamamos a Utau, Mimori, la madre de ikuto, tu madre, tu hermana y nosotras dos… quizás con más gente sea más fácil encontrar el vestido perfecto para ti

—¿sniff sniff… ustedes creen?

—claro que sí amu-chi! —yaya no había cambiado mucho su actitud infantil pues comenzó a saltar por toda la habitación

—bien, entonces…¡que esperamos! Hablemos con las demás! —amu se animó de nuevo y sin pensarlo dos veces tomó el celular e hizo sus llamadas.

**IKUTO POV**

Estaba en mi casa, empacando varias cosas, para mudarme a la nueva casa que amu y yo adquirimos después de comprometernos.

Utau estaba junto con Kukai ayudándome. Utau intentó cargar una caja ligeramente pesada, yo iba a ayudarle pero Kukai se me adelantó.

—Cuidado, yo lo hago, deberías descansar el bebé lo necesita —utau le sonrió y le dejó la carga a él, a pesar de que quise, Kukai también se me adelantó en la propuesta de matrimonio, yo iba a hacerlo el mismo mes que él pero él lo hizo primero, y no quise acaparar la atención de mi hermana y su novio. Así que esperé un poco más.

No tenían mucho de haberse casado, apenas siete meses, utau sólo tiene un mes de embarazo y aún se le ve trabajando duro.

Cuando mi hermana iba a recostarse, sonó su teléfono.

— ¡¿qué!? No… ¡Sí! ¡Sí!...voy para allá —utau colgó enseguida y buscó con prisa las llaves de su auto

— ¿Utau, todo está bien? —le pregunté

—No, ¡Sí!, era amu, tengo que salir, hasta luego —me sobresalté al oír su nombre

— ¡Utau! ¡¿Amu está bien!? —le dije

—Si si, me voy —casi sin mirarme bajó las escaleras, Kukai la siguió y le gritó:

—Utau ¡tienes que descansar!

—¡agh!, ¡el bebé está bien! Adiós! —cuando bajé vi a Kukai en la puerta, le puse una mano en el hombro

—calma, así es utau.

**AMU POV**

Ya las tenía a todas reunidas, a mi madre, a la madre de Ikuto, utau, yaya, rima, hasta Mimori estaba ahí.

—Definitivamente podremos hacerlo, iremos a las tiendas del centro, y cada una de nosotras te escogerá un vestido —dijo mamá

—Perfecto, ¿Qué esperamos? ¡Vamos! —íbamos todas en la camioneta de mi madre, todas estaban platicando entre ellas…y yo estaba pensando en lo fácil que sería esto si aún tuviera a mis Shugo charas…

Iba concentrada en el camino cuando una voz dentro de mi cabeza dijo: _¡amu-chan! _y sin querer dije en voz alta el nombre de Ran, pero solo Mimori me escuchó.

— ¿amu?

—e-e-e no sé qué pasó…

—jiji, no te preocupes, yo también a veces escucho a Aoi llamándome —entonces me guiñó un ojo.

Llegamos al centro y fuimos a la primera tienda de novias, me probé 8 vestidos diferentes, unos muy escotados, otros bastante elegantes, otros muy…al estilo princesa, yo solo quería uno que me hiciera sentir como yo misma y que le gustara a Ikuto…

Fuimos a otra tienda, tampoco encontré nada ahí… comenzaba a ponerme nerviosa, en el tercer local me probé un vestido ampón…rosa bombón…con listones y flores por todos lados…fue el único vestido en el que todas estuvimos en desacuerdo.

Ya era la tarde y Utau estaba cansada, yaya se quejaba por el hambre, rima tenía que verse con Nagihiko y Mimori tenía que atender la florería que abrió junto con Tadase.

—No te preocupes amu…aún quedan tres días —me dijo Souko

—en realidad, después de este que ya se va a acabar…dos…

—no te desanimes amu-chan, a Ikuto le gustarás aunque vayas con pijama —me dijo utau

—supongo…

Cada una se fue en su respectivo momento, llegué a casa con mamá y ami, quién fue la que más acertó en la elección de vestidos…

Me tumbé resignada en el sillón…

—Mamá… ¿crees que estoy haciendo mucho alboroto por un vestido?

—no lo creo —me respondió mi papá —hubieras visto a tu madre cuando escogió el suyo, fue toda una travesía

—es cosa de todas las mujeres amu, es un día especial.

—hmm…— caí dormida en cuanto la noche llegó, pero mi tranquilidad solo pudo llegar con un sueño como el que tuve; estaba dentro de una esfera de luz dorada bastante familiar y entonces las vi, a mis 4 charas.

— ¡Ran, Miki, Suu…Dia!

—¡Hi hiii amu-chan!

—¡cuánto tiempo! ¡Las he extrañado! —las abracé

—nosotras siempre estamos contigo —me dijo Dia

—lo sé pero… de verdad quería verlas —tenía lagrimitas de felicidad mis ojos

—jijiji, ¿entonces amu-chan, estás teniendo problemas? —dijo Miki

—no es tan grave como parece…

—¡te ayudaremos amu-chan-dessu —me dijo mi chara verde, las miré extrañada…¿cómo?

Pero desperté, abracé a la almohada, me sentía aliviada…¡las había visto!, mi ánimo se renovó, en la mañana me vi en el espejo sonriendo como sé hacerlo, me vestí, peiné mi cabello corto y rosado y bajé para seguir con la búsqueda del vestido.

—¡por fin! —me sorprendió la voz de Mimori

—¿lista para empezar de nuevo one-chan?

—minna… —estaban todas allí reunidas

—¡vamos amu, te casas ya y aún no tienes que ponerte! —me sonrió rima

El centro estaba repleto de tiendas para novias, nos faltaban muchas que ver, pero la verdad no me encontraba muy concentrada en encontrar el atuendo ya que repasaba una y otra vez el sueño donde me encontraba con mis Shugo chara, solo fuimos a dos tiendas, después de que utau dijera que necesitaba comer algo.

Nos encontrábamos en un pequeño restaurante al aire libre, tomando algunas bebidas y postres, sobre todo utau que pidió como tres pasteles, a todas nos pareció gracioso como la Idol que era utau, muy pronto perdería su figura…

—¡Qué!, tengo antojo —dijo cuándo la mirábamos

—jijiji, amu-chan te ves más relajada el día de hoy —dijo mi futura suegra

—lo estoy, de todas maneras aún nos queda el día de hoy y mañana

—¿y no estás nerviosa amu-chii? —me preguntó yaya

—eh? Oh…e…no había pensado en eso…creo que sí, un poco…

—Aún no puedo creer que mi pequeña se case —dijo mamá moviendo su vaso de agua —me estoy haciendo vieja.

—no eres la única Midori —dijo Souko —yo también

—Pero al menos tú ya vas a tener un nieto…hmmm—mi mamá me miró como si se le hubiera ocurrido una idea —amu-chan, espero que tú e Ikuto me den un nieto pronto.

Me sonrojé violentamente, las demás se rieron y yo comencé a pensar en…cosas que no… para cambiar de tema y alejar la conversación de mi lancé una pregunta al aire.

—y-y-y ¿Qué hay de ustedes? —Mimori miró a todas y dijo:

—bueno…ni yaya, ni rima, yo ni tu hermana nos hemos casado…

—¿y no piensan hacerlo? —preguntó Utau

—Tadase y yo lo hemos hablado —dijo Mimori

—¿¡NANI!? Y? —Gritamos

—La idea no está descartada, pero ya veremos —lo dijo muy tranquila y luego le dio un sorbo a su jugo.

—yo aún no quiero casarme —dijo mi hermana

—no tienes novio ami… -.-" —le dije yo

—bueno, aún no llega el indicado —ami había madurado mucho, se había dejado crecer el pelo y lo tenía suelto sobre los hombros, se había vuelto una señorita muy bonita, pero por dentro aún seguía siendo la niña pequeña de la familia, amaba las ferias y nunca dejaba de cantar las canciones de Utau.

—he escuchado rumores de que sientes algo por Hikaru —le dijo mamá

—¿¡NANI!?

—e-e-etto… no!, nada que ver… cambio de tema —dijo ami roja por el asunto

—¿Qué hay de ti Rima? —ella bajó la mirada

—no-no creo que Nagihiko y yo queramos casarnos. —y eso fue todo lo que dijo

—yaya no tiene prisa, Kairi es muy metódico, y planea todo por adelantado, según él espera que nos casemos dentro de un año, 5 meses y tres días. Pero dice que la propuesta de matrimonio será una sorpresa.

—ya-yaya….

—¡lo que quiere yaya es tener un bebé! ¡Para enseñarle cómo ser bebé!

—cre-creo que los bebés saben cómo ser bebes yaya… n.n" —había olvidado la personalidad de esta.

—ahh chicas… no tienen remedio —dijo mamá

Terminamos de comer, Souko dijo que además del vestido aún faltaban ciertas cosas que teníamos que comprar, entonces para olvidar el stress de todo ese asunto del vestuario, adquirimos las cosas que faltaban y así en pequeños detalles se nos fue la tarde entera. Otro día sin encontrar el vestido, solo tenía un día más para hacerlo, de nuevo me puse nerviosa.

Cuando nos despedimos de todas ya eran las 9 de la noche, cerré la puerta de mi habitación esperando dormir para soñar de nuevo con mis Shugo charas, quería verlas de nuevo, abrazarlas, también que me ayudaran, quizá Miki podría ayudarme a diseñar mi vestido…las necesitaba mucho.

Me recosté y estaba cerrando los ojos pero un "Toc –toc" en mi ventana me hizo levantarme enseguida.

—¡Ikuto! —ahí estaba como en los viejos tiempos, le abrí rápidamente

—amu, me tienes preocupado —entonces me abrazó, y yo le correspondí.

—¿eh? ¿preocupado por qué? Oh! Espera! ¿Qué hay de la promesa que hicimos? —Se supone que habíamos dicho que no nos veríamos en una semana hasta el día de la boda, para mantener la expectación y la emoción hasta vernos en la iglesia…

—bah, al diablo con la promesa, esta semana me ha parecido todo un mes sin ti, tenía que verte, y la otra vez utau sonó preocupada cuando le marcaste ¿Qué pasa?

—betsuni… no es importante —le sonreí

—¿estás segura?

—ee…sí…

—amu. —alzó una ceja

—está bien, está bien, mi vestido de novia se arruinó y ya falta poco para la boda y no encuentro un vestido que me agrade ¿contento? —Ikuto me miro frío por un momento y luego soltó una carcajada

—¿de-de que te ríes?

—ahaha…eres una niña

—¡no-no soy una niña!

—amu, por mi puedes ir en tenis y estarías perfecta, no tienes por qué preocuparte tanto —me tomó de la barbilla

—Pero, es un día especial y quiero que todo sea especial —me zafé de su agarre

— ¿No te basta con que vayamos a casarnos?

—Es por eso, la ocasión ya es especial, ¿por qué lo demás no puede serlo?, quiero que te guste como me veré

—haha… nada es perfecto amu, recuerda que te amo, que nos amamos y por eso vamos a casarnos, me casaré contigo no con un vestido… —me tomó de la cintura, estábamos bastante cerca.

—Es cierto, tienes razón

—definitivamente sigues siendo la pequeña amu de la que me enamoré

— ¡no estaba tan pequeña! Y tampoco lo soy ahora —la cercanía de su boca hizo que me temblaran las piernas

—Demuéstramelo —me besó mientras me abrazaba con fuerza, me encantaba que hiciera eso

—I-ikuto…¿sabes de que me dijo mi mamá hoy? —le dije entre besos

—… ¿qué? —me siguió besando

—Que espera tener nietos pronto —Ikuto rio muy suave y me apretó más hacia él

—Entonces empecemos a dárselos —conocía bien ese tono picarón y socarrón de Ikuto… entendí lo que quería decir, seguramente ya estaban todos dormidos así que no nos preocupamos por mucho, solo por pasar la noche juntos.

**AWWWWWWWWWW LES DEJO LA PRIMERA PARTE! EL VESTIDO QUE AMU USÓ LO PUEDEN VER EN MI PERFIL ;) para que se den la idea :DDD**


	18. Capítulo especial: el día feliz! Parte 2

**SEGUNDA PARTE DISFRÚTENLA **

**NORMAL POV**

— ¡Espera, espera! —la chica le lanzó un libro pero él lo esquivó

— ¡Baka! —de nuevo arrojó otro objeto hacia la cara de él

—Rima-chan ¡detente! —Nagihiko se escudaba detrás del sillón y Rima iba a tirarle un tercer objeto pero se detuvo pues estaba llorando de tristeza y coraje.

— ¿doushite? ¡Debiste haber visto mi cara!, ¡Eres el único que no se quiere casar!

—Rima, rima….lo habíamos hablado —Nagihiko se acercó a ella, realmente estaba muy pequeña de estatura pero qué brazo para arrojar cosas

— ¡no lo entiendo! Sé que tu trabajo te exige viajar mucho…pero…—Rima volvió a llorar, después de todo Nagihiko se había vuelto en un reconocido coreógrafo, experto en danza moderna y japonesa y lo buscaban mucho de otras partes del mundo.

—Rima-chan…

—¡ai-shiteru Nagihiko! —Rima le gritó a nagi y se fue a su habitación, Nagihiko se quedó sin palabras, al parecer esa noche le tocaría dormir en el sillón.

**IKUTO POV**

Me levanté de la cama de amu y la miré dormir junto a mí, me había despertado un sueño que tuve sobre Yoru, quién me decía que estaba orgulloso de mí; había logrado ser un violinista reconocido que intentaba ayudar a la gente y a pesar de ello ser libre junto con amu, también me dijo muchas otras cosas que ahora mismo no recuerdo. Amu se removió y también se levantó cubriéndose con la sábana.

—¿estás bien Ikuto?

—si…es que…soñé con yoru

—¿¡Honto!?, yo estaba soñando con mis charas también

— ¿de verdad? ¿y qué te dijeron?

—Suu me dijo que todo estaría bien, y Dia me dijo que estaba orgullosa de mi…Ran y Miki me dijeron que no perdiera la fe nunca y que siguiera haciendo lo que mejor sé hacer, ayudar a la gente… tú sabes…para que nunca dejen de brillar.

—hmm…parece que ellos nunca dejan de estar con nosotros

—es cierto, a pesar de que no estén físicamente aquí, puedo sentirlos —sonreí ante el recuerdo de las caritas alegres de las 4… me guardé el deseo de querer verlas físicamente, Ikuto también sonrió.

—bueno, solo nos queda esperar a verlos de nuevo, aunque sea en un sueño —yo asentí, luego Ikuto comenzó a ponerse su ropa.

— ¿uh? ¿Te vas?

—sí, ya he logrado mi cometido aquí —me dio a entender que solo me había usado para pasar un rato.

—¡EH! BA-BAKA! —Mis ojos se pusieron blancos y mi piel roja

—hahaha….bromeo, sabes cuánto te amo, pero si tu padre me descubre aquí no creo que me siga queriendo tanto —reí un poco y le di un beso en la mejilla, Ikuto estaba por salir del balcón cuando me sonrió de lado y dijo:

—no te molestes por seguir buscando un vestido blanco, a estas alturas no tienes derecho a usarlo.

—¿¡qué dices!?...Neko idiotaa regresaa! Regrésame mi pureza! —pero era tarde Ikuto se había ido como lo hacía antes, solté un respingo pero luego me reí, lo vería el día de la boda…

Me levanté realmente tarde, esta vez me encontraría con las chicas en el centro, lamentablemente ni Mimori ni mi hermana estaban ahí, Mimo tenía que atender la florería y a Tadase al mismo tiempo, el pobre se había enfermado de gripe, y mi hermana tenía una sesión de fotos… pero tal vez se vería con Hikaru, quien sabe.

—muy bien, iremos a esta tienda —mamá me enseñó un folleto, la tienda tenía el nombre de La perla.

Había mucha gente, y muchas novias histéricas y psicóticas, una señora: Madame Labouff, nos atendió, entramos a un cuartito muy elegante dónde tendríamos privacidad, me trajo varios vestidos que me quedarían según ella. Y…estaban hermosos! Tenían todo lo que yo quería… pero de alguna forma no se sentían bien en mi cuerpo…

—Le queda hermoso señorita, tiene una hermosa figura —me dijo en un tono muy francés

—Gracias —el vestido era ajustado hasta la cadera y de ahí comenzaba a abrirse como cola de sirena.

—Sin embargo estos vestidos son de alta calidad, además de que sólo son para gente… de clase —ese comentario me pareció… petulante.

— ¿de clase?

—definitivamente una señorita de estilo clase baja no podría usarlo, aquí somos selectivos con nuestros clientes…

—eso es un poco engreído de su parte ¿no cree? —Utau le dijo a la mujer

—Lo mejor para lo mejor —le respondió. Me molesté por su comentario, en seguida me quité el vestido y se lo arrojé en la cara.

—Nos vamos, no usaría ninguno de sus vestidos ni para papel de baño —le dije y me fui.

—¡amu-chan! —me regañó mamá, pero no le hice caso, salí molesta del local, había dejado a utau y a las otras atrás, caminé sin rumbo hasta que escuché una voz familiar en mi cabeza de nuevo: _¡a la izquierda!_

— ¿eh? ¿Dia? —giré mi cabeza… no había nadie, seguí caminando, y otra vez: ¡_amu a la izquierda!_

No era mi imaginación, ran, Miki, suu y dia me hablaban, entonces las obedecí, caminé hacia la izquierda y vi una pequeña tienda, casi escondida, se llamaba "Fortunata". Entré y vi a una viejita en el mostrador.

—señorita, bienvenida, ¿busca un vestido especial verdad? —la miré sorprendida

—si…sí…

—venga deje le muestro los que tenemos por aquí— caminamos por un pasillo, tenía pocos vestidos, muy pocos.

—si se pregunta por qué tan pocos vestidos, la respuesta es que solo novias especiales pasan por esta tienda, pero le aseguro que cada una de ellas ha tenido el matrimonio más feliz de sus vidas —¿novias especiales?

La señora se detuvo y yo también.

—le recomiendo que escoja un vestido, el primero que toque será el indicado, no es necesario que los vea, solo tome uno. —la viejita misteriosa esperaba a que tomara mi decisión.

Pasé la mano por diferentes vestidos sin tocarlos, esperando que la mujer misteriosa tuviera razón, por fin tomé uno. El que mi corazón me indico. Tenía un "7" en la etiqueta. Lo saqué de su lugar y lo vi, no me gustó mucho a simple vista se veía…raro.

—anda, pruébeselo —y eso hice, me calzó a la perfección, me subía una tarima para que el largo callera, era del largo perfecto.

—Sugoi amu-chan! —dijo Yaya, por fin me habían alcanzado y entraron a la tienda.

—es hermoso! —Souko también me elogió la elección

—te queda a la perfección —Utau le echó un largo vistazo

—tiene los elementos que querías amu-chan, todo en un solo vestido—Mi mamá tenía razón, el vestido era peculiar, tenía mi estilo, no tenía tirantes, un corsé con listones en el frente y la falda era corta de adelante y le caía una cola larga por atrás, la cola también tenía una tela transparente sobre la tela normal, el vestido venía con unas calcetas largas hasta media pierna transparentes y con encaje, y unos guantes también transparentes, puesto se veía hermoso…

—se trata de quién usa el vestido —miramos a la mujer —no del atuendo en sí, si no de quién lo usa, si la persona es agradable, se le verá bien, lo demás no importa.

Esa mujer tenía razón, nos quedamos pensando en eso luego de que por fin lo compramos, mañana me casaba y no podía esperar para que Ikuto me lo viera puesto, en realidad no fue solo el vestido lo que me hizo alegrar el día, fue el hecho de escuchar a mis Shugo chara de nuevo, a que me acerqué más a mis amigas…

Nos despedimos temprano después de todo había mucho que preparar para mañana: el gran día.

****EL GRAN DÍA POR FIN LLEGÓ****

Me estiré… cepillé mi cabello, ya iba a ser hora de arreglarme, la misa sería en 6 horas, y esperábamos que la fiesta durara hasta la madrugada.

Iba a tender mi cama cuando vi algo que me sacó un grito…ahí, ahí, ahí estaban los 4 huevos de mis Shugo chara, los tomé entre mis manos, estaban tibios, de verdad estaban ahí.

—¿chicas? —

—amu-chan, ¡hola de nuevo! —el huevo de ran se agitó y reveló su pequeña figura, en seguida le siguió suu, luego Miki y al final dia, las abracé y les pregunté que qué estaban haciendo aquí.

—no nos perderíamos el día de tu boda amu-chan —dijo ran

—sí, nos escapamos del camino de estrella para estar junto a ti este día, solo este día —me entristecí un poco, solo un día eh…

—si!, espera a que veas a los demás

—¿te refieres a los otros Shugo?

—ne, ne! —dijeron al unísono

Mi día no podía ser mejor, vería a los otros Shugo, a yoru, Kiseki, eru…¡no podía esperar a ver la reacción de todos!

Mi mamá me ayudó a arreglarme, luego llegó utau junto con eru e iru, igual de emocionada y feliz que yo, entendíamos que solo era por un día pero, era más que suficiente, me contó que Kukai se había vuelto eufórico fue con Daichi a ver un partido de futbol, pero que estaría a tiempo para mi boda.

Horas después estaba perfecta, recibí muchos cumplidos y ya era hora de ir a la iglesia… estaba deseosa.

**IKUTO POV **

El rostro de yoru fue lo primero que vi al despertar, de verdad me puse muy feliz al verlo de nuevo, me explicó su razón de estar y el corto tiempo que iba a quedarse, pero eso no opacó lo bien que me sentía, después de todo era el día de mi boda con amu y qué mejor que mi pequeño gato estuviera ahí.

Tadase junto con su chara fueron a mi casa para darme los ánimos, no había estado nervioso muchas veces pero comenzaba a sentirme ansioso.

Llegamos a la iglesia, los muchos familiares de amu estaban ahí, y algunos pocos míos también, además de amigos y otros conocidos, mi padre hablaba con mi madre y utau ya estaba con Kukai, ambos bien vestidos, Tadase era mi padrino y rima era la madrina de amu, ya estaban todos incluyendo a los Shugo, el ánimo no podía mejorar… solo faltaba la novia.

El ambiente no pudo ser más alegre por el regreso de los Shugo chara, pero al mismo tiempo todo se sentía tan normal, nos habíamos acostumbrado a ellos que era común tenerlos cerca.

—Ikuto-nya, ya quiero ver a amu llegar, quiero ver a sus charas también —decía mi Shugo sobre mi hombro

—yo también yoru… pero no será que quieres ver a Miki en especial

—u-urusai —me dijo mi pequeño gato

—haha, llegará pronto

Y ese pronto se volvió solo 10 minutos más, lo supe porque las damas de honor de amu y sus respectivos acompañantes (novios) salieron de la iglesia para darle la entrada a mi amu.

**AMU POV**

La música comenzó a sonar, primero entró yaya y kairi, luego Mimori y Tadase, enseguida Kukai y utau y al final rima y Nagihiko, quienes se susurraban cosas al oído.

—¿amu-chan estás lista? —dijo dia, las piernas me temblaban, tenía miedo de atorarme con la alfombra, o que el velo largo que llevaba se me callera

—no…

—¡ya es hora! —me animó Miki, entonces comencé a caminar, conforme avanzaba, cada una de las parejas frente a mí se dispersaba para al final poder encontrarme con Ikuto

Las caras familiares me miraban maravillados, mi sonrisa parecía tatuada, ¡me estaba casando con el cosplay de neko hentai! Quién lo diría! Mientras caminaba recordé todos los momentos que pasamos, cuando lo conocí, cuando lo de utau, luego rescatarlo de easter, cuando se fue a europa, luego cuando lo vi en la boda de Sanjou-san y nikaidou (quienes también estaba presente), luego en el asunto de Mimori… en general fueron muchas cosas las que pasamos juntos y ahora… nos faltaba más por vivir.

Rima y Nagihiko ocuparon sus respectivos lugares y entonces vi a Ikuto frente a mí, sonriendo, con su hermoso traje negro, camisa blanca y corbata negra, Yoru estaba en su hombro y le susurré un _"me alegra verte" _

Mis charas y él se reunieron con los otros Shugo a no sé dónde, seguro planeaban algo, en fin.

—Estás…e-estás hermosa —me dijo Ikuto yo me sonrojé solamente —increíble

—Creí que iba a caerme —le dije

—te hubiera atrapado, como siempre — me contestó. El Padre se aclaró la garganta indicando que ya empezaría la ceremonia.

Ikuto y yo hicimos nuestros votos, estaba casi por entrar en lágrimas e Ikuto me sonreía, mamá estaba sonriendo y papá lloraba como loco jaja.

Mis amigos estaban ahí, mis charas también…todo era perfecto…

—ahora los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia —dijo el sacerdote, Ikuto no lo pensó dos veces y me tomó cerca y me besó con cariño yo hice lo mismo, oficialmente estaba casada con el cosplay de neko hentai. Antes de separarme de él tomó mi mano y me susurró al oído:

—"_Todo saldrá bien mientras siga sosteniendo fuerte esta mano…_

—_mi futuro estará bien" _—completé yo, cómo olvidar eso que dijimos hace muchos años atrás **(N/A: Shugo chara encore: capítulo 4)**

Salimos de la iglesia tomados de la mano, la gente nos esperaba afuera y nos tomaba fotos, entendimos por qué los Shugo chara se habían salido un rato de la ceremonia; nos esperaba una lluvia de pétalos de flores interminable provocada por los charas de todos, la mayoría no se explicaba cómo estaban lloviendo pétalos, pero nadie pidió explicaciones.

**NORMAL POV**

—Rima —Nagihiko sorprendió a su novia abrazándola por detrás

—qué quieres

—que me perdones, que soy capaz de renunciar a todo por ti y en cuanto Amu e Ikuto regresen de su luna de miel tú y yo nos casaremos, porque yo lo deseo, porque te amo —Rima se giró para verlo, sus ojos temblaron y lloró de la felicidad, Nagi la abrazó como si nada más importara

—bien hecho Nagihiko —dijo Rythm

—hai hai! —temari también daba su aprobación

—yaaaaaayy otra boda, otra boda! —decía Kusu-kusu

**AMU POV**

El día fue mejor de lo que esperaba, aunque los charas solo se quedaran con nosotros un día en realidad nunca nos dejarían, porque son parte nuestra, nosotros mismos, aunque a veces dolía dejar ir las cosas físicas, la esencia era lo importante, cuando los Shugo regresaron a nuestros corazones, lloramos…al menos unos más que otros…por ejemplo yaya…ella regresó a los días en los que tenía 11 años…

—Ikuto…¿crees que los volvamos a ver? —íbamos de camino al aeropuerto para viajar a Europa en nuestra luna de miel

—Sin duda alguna, nada desaparece del corazón —me contestó sonriendo —mientras tanto, recordémoslos con cariño

—Así es —miré a la ventana un momento y luego me volví hacia él — ¿estás listo para una nueva aventura?

—amu, hasta hacer la comida contigo es una aventura, a tu lado siempre estoy listo

—yo también, neko hentai

— ¿qué dijiste?

—Nada, que te amo —le dije yo riéndome por dentro

—hum!.. También te amo, mi niña pervertida.

**FIN.**

**Ya ahora sí, se acabó, : (((((( me salió muy largo porque me inspiré! Espero que eso no les moleste! Ojalá les haya gustado ****  
xD**

**Los quiero a todos! Gracias por leer! Amuto por siempreeeeeee!  
EL VESTIDO QUE AMU USÓ LO PUEDEN VER EN MI PERFIL!  
REVIEWS!?  
**


End file.
